Eternity
by Lady Ashurii
Summary: Anzu had died and reunites with Atem. Building new relationships as she learns about her new "life." Based on the anime with references to Egyptian culture and how they viewed death and the afterlife. Rated M for later chapters with side pairings of SetoxMana and MahadxIsis.
1. Prologue

A.N.

Hello readers, this is my first published work. It is a story I cannot get out of my head and I have been working on the whole thing since August of 2018, I have more chapters done as well as some unfinished that I am changing and correcting as the details come more and more through. I promise I will upload a new chapter every month or so, I have two small kids that have made it their life mission to destroy my house daily. Please enjoy and comment with constructive criticisms but no flames though. If you don't like it or the pairings then don't read, otherwise please enjoy. Some chapters I wrote listening to certain music or songs, I will post at the beginning of each chapter if you wish to listen off of Youtube as well to get into my mindset.

Of course, I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I did) or the listed works inside this story. Enjoy.

Song for this chapter's inspiration

BROKEN DREAMS - Beautiful Emotional Music Mix | Ethereal Dramatic Orchestral Music

Channel-Premium Music HQ

watch?v=5DNl22MvaNo (For some reason it cuts off part of Youtube's url, so paste this part in at the end.)

Photo cover is owned by Chocolapeanut and her work is fantastic

Prologue

Thump... Thump... Thump... Although the beats of her heart were beginning to slow, Anzu's sluggish mind was still aware of what was happening around her. It had been a little over a year since Yugi's final duel with Atem where Yugi was able to set him free after all those thousands of years of self-imposed isolation without his memories, all for the sake of every other living creature on the planet. Anzu imagined the relief Atem had felt was infinite even if the cost was them. Anzu couldn't tell him how she felt, she couldn't bring herself to be that selfish, she was forever thankful when Joey held her back even if at the time her heart was ripping out of her chest.

Now a little past the year mark had come and gone and life without Atem had slowly dragged on for the band of friends he left behind. The first few weeks were horrible for all but mostly to Yugi and Anzu. Yugi understood that Anzu would see him no more than a brother and willingly shared the burden of Atem's loss with her, they were as close as they could possibly be without a romantic connection. Anzu vowed to herself that only Atem would possess her heart, in life and in death. After returning to Japan, the gang eclipsed into the last few months of school slowly getting used to their loss; however, Anzu lost her passion for dance, she felt weary and tired and with her grief, she couldn't bring herself to perform again.

Her aunt and uncle who had reluctantly adopted Anzu at the age of eight, were more than thrilled when Anzu shared with them the news that she would no longer be pursuing her childhood dream of being a dancer at Juilliard. After the death of her parents, Anzu found herself more or less dropped off in her new home and reluctantly adopted by her father's brother and wife to save their public image, lest they put their own relative into an orphanage.

From very early on Anzu knew that she would receive no love from either her aunt or uncle, often being left to her own devices with a live-in nanny who would be replaced after every six months or so once they would protests to Anzu's family neglect until finally at the age of twelve, when her aunt and uncle had deemed her fit to raise herself in the City of Domino, the city where their company had been based prior to its move across seas. They had agreed when Anzu had asked to stay in Domino, bringing up a point of being out of their way and her arraignment was agreed upon. Her guardians provided Anzu with a home and were sending in a small monthly check for groceries and necessities but they were repulsed by her desire to dance professionally. Threatening to kick Anzu to the street if they found out that she used the monthly money sent to pay for her dance classes, thus forcing Anzu at the age of 15 to illegally get a job underage. Anzu vowed to herself that the only way to work towards the dream she had shared with her mother and earn her way through to a scholarship to get into Juilliard.

However, once Atem was gone from her life, Anzu couldn't muster up the will to do the one thing she had spent her whole life pursuing anymore, she felt no love in her heart to drive herself to dance. Her aunt and uncle had immediately tried pressuring for her to move to them across seas and help them build face for their company, it seemed that if they wished for Anzu to continue with the charade of the happy, loving family they portrayed, they would have to attempt to woo and win her over. Anzu would rather be homeless and told them so which resulted in her being kicked out on the street the very day she turned eighteen with threats from both her only relatives to refrain from contacting them ever again.

Anzu had used the entirety of her savings from Burger World to find a decent one bedroom apartment and pay her rent and utilities for the summer and enrolled in Domino's Community College for a secretarial certificate. Once Anzu had completed her course and began to put her name out in the local businesses, she was surprised one evening with a call from Kaiba Corp. Hesitantly answered thinking it was Kaiba, although for the life of her she couldn't fathom why Anzu was immensely relieved to hear Mokuba's voice over the other end.

The relief was short-lived when he offered her the job of his brothers' secretary. "Why me?" Anzu had asked. "He needs someone smart, dependable, and organized who doesn't harbor a fantasy of jumping in his bed," Mokuba answered bluntly causing Anzu to jerk the phone away and stare in disbelief at Mokuba's choice of words, "Does your brother know you are offering me this position Mokuba?"

"Yes," Mokuba's answer was wavering slightly from the previously confident tone that made Anzu sigh, "Would he be able to fire me once he found out it was me?" "Haha, nope," Mokuba gained back his prior confidence, "after the last one, I tricked him into signing a contract stating he couldn't fire the next one without my authorization unless a physical or sexual assault claim came through." Mokuba sounded so smug and proud of himself Anzu had to ask, "How did you manage to do that?"

"I asked him to sign a form and when he asked what it was for I told him it was his permission for the school to place me in sex ed or he had to go to a parent-teacher conference for them to make sure he was able to teach me about the dangers of std's and pregnancy at home. I've never seen him grab a pen that quick or sign a form without reading it, don't worry though I'll make sure he knows that you weren't aware of that fact before you accepted the position," Mokuba paused for a moment, "So will you do it? Don't worry I get to decide your pay and benefits as well since I get to head up the HR department as Assistant Director while I'm in high school. Seto won't let me take on an actual position until I graduate," Mokuba grumbled out the last bit, making Anzu chuckle.

"Fine," Anzu sighed, "as long as he knows this is your whole scheme when he finds out I'm his new secretary I'll do a test run; however Mokuba," Anzu warned before he could celebrate, "you make sure to tell him that if we both decide after 30 days if we are not compatible to work together I will leave amicably and you are not to give him a hard time." "Deal."

And that was how she went to work for Kaiba who, as she and Mokuba predicted, protested but ultimately went along with Anzu working as his secretary, especially once he found out about Mokuba tricking him and with her stipulation for after 30 days. In the first few days, they were awkward and he was typically cold towards her but by the second week, they had begun to develop a steady working relationship and by the time the 30-day deadline came, they both decided for Anzu to remain working at the company. Anzu, it seemed to have the same kind of work habits as Kaiba, often working overtime without being asked and not complaining about being calling in on the weekend or early morning. Once after about two months, Seto had asked her why she was slaving herself, to which she had answered it was better than sitting at home focused on losing Atem. Upon hearing her answer, Seto never asked her again about it and they grew to amicable acquaintances. Anzu was able to set herself into a steady pace at work where her mind could be temporarily closed off to her pain.

Once the holidays had rolled around, Anzu had been with Kaiba Corp for about sevenish months and spent her time either catching up with the gang at the game shop or working tirelessly at Kaiba Corp or sleeping on her severely bare apartment. Her friends had been shocked at learning that she worked at Kaiba Corp, but after a few weeks of her not returning with tears and the knowledge that Kaiba was not abusing or harassing her, came to accept that it was how she chose to live her life. Kaiba had even invited her to a holiday party he and Mokuba held at their mansion for business associates and those of a similar social ladder where Anzu had gotten to meet Seto's secret girlfriend Maya. The two had really hit it off, Maya was playful where Seto was uptight and there was something about Maya that honestly had reminded Anzu of the Mana girl from Atem's past which had initially caused a twinge in Anzu's heart but they were actually really good friends with plans to hang out after New Year's.

It was not meant to be though, Anzu began to notice that the pain she had felt in her chest for the past few months had grown rather than fade and Anzu noticed that she had started to lose weight rapidly. Anzu had chalked it up to overworking herself and her increased intake of caffeine. But it was when Seto who worked similarly had noticed a change in her and offered her more days off to recuperate and began insisting she stop for meals. Seto even went as far as ordering lunch for her one day, to her credit she did try, but halfway through eating, Anzu's world began spinning and she had fallen unconscious.

Upon her waking, Anzu realized she was hooked up to a breathing mask and her heart was beeping overhead. On either of her sides was Yugi and Rebecca sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chairs each holding onto one of her hands. Twitching the one Yugi held caused him to wake. Blinking his grogginess away, Yugi immediately called for the doctors who in turn gave their grim and unexpected news of a rare and aggressive cancer that had little research done on it due to its extreme rarity.

After her doctor's visit, Anzu asked Yugi to make the calls to the rest of the friends and Kaiba Corp for her due to the painkillers the doctors were administering to keep her comfortable. Mokuba immediately came up to visit and offered to help with any treatment Anzu might need. Anzu, using what little strength she had, calmly laid her arm over Mokuba's gently, "No Mokuba," she gave him a slight nod, "I don't want chemo, I'm in pain in my body and soul, I think this is just my fate and I've accepted this, I want to be at peace when I go. I'm eternally grateful for your willingness to fight for my life, but I just want to rest."

Yugi was probably the only other one who had a bond with Atem so strongly, abet not in a romantic sense like Anzu, but still, he could sympathize with the loneliness Anzu felt even if he had now given Rebecca a chance who helped fill that void in his heart.

And so, Anzu made her arraignments, her aunt and uncle, who had not spoken to Anzu since their fight after graduation returned a call after Anzu sent out an email. At first, they believed she was asking for money for treatment and had screamed at her until Yugi snatched the phone out of Anzu's startled hand, "She just wants to say goodbye you disgusting excuse for a family!"

Breathing heavily Yugi handed the phone back to Anzu's shocked demeanor before Mokuba and Rebecca ushered him out of the room throwing their goodbye over their shoulders before Yugi lost his temper once again. Waving weakly at their departures, Anzu returned back to the call reluctantly and listened to the obvious change in tone her uncle's voice now used. By the end of the call, Anzu had more or less thanked them for not leaving her to rot in the street at a young age and declined their offer come and to say their goodbyes in person.

As Anzu ended the call, an unexpected visit from Seto Kaiba himself, caused him to overhear their departing words. Mokuba, Yugi, and Rebecca were the last visitors that evening and Mokuba had made no mention of Seto visiting, so Anzu was not only shocked at the visit but also at his disgusted expression towards her otherwise ignorant family members as she ended the call that had been on speakerphone. "Some parents," Kaiba scoffed misunderstanding their relation to Anzu as he set his briefcase down on the counter next to the sink in the private room.

"They're not my real parents, Seto," Anzu murmured casting her eyes down at his shocked expression. "They adopted me only because my real parents died, my stepfather is actually my uncle, brother of my biological father. They only adopted me to save their reputation at the time, hiring nannies to be with me until I was around twelve when I could take care of myself and they just paid for my home and sent money for necessities."

Seto sank quietly into the chair at Anzu's bedside, "How old were you?"

"I had just turned eight the month before the accident," Anzu's eyes closed as she grimaced against the pain in her chest, the machine injecting painkillers into her automatically clicked and soon, Anzu relaxed as much as she was going to be able.

"I would have helped, Anzu, in any way I could have. You know that right?" Seto spoke once she relaxed, taking her small hand in his larger, noticing how icy they were.

"I know that Seto, but you and I also know that you would have worked in a non-stop pace killing yourself fighting the time crunch and I probably still would've died, only you would blame yourself, no Seto I don't want that on your shoulders, I'm ok with this really," Anzu gave him a slight smile.

"Is it because of him?" Seto asked without malice, but genuine curiosity as he rubbed her hands trying to get some warmth back into them.

"Partially," Anzu breathed as she fought another wave of pain, duly noting that it was getting harder to breathe. "I don't want to die necessarily to go to him, honestly we probably will never meet again, he was a King. I am a nobody, but, I can't fight the pain of losing him with the pain from cancer, I just want the pain to stop."

Her breathing was coming in slower, Seto seemed to notice it too and opened his phone to alert Mokuba who would, in turn, alert the others that it was time.

"They won't make it," Anzu's voice was barely above a whisper, "thank you, Seto, for making sure I didn't die alone." Anzu's eyes closed against the weight of death that was slowly suffocating her in its gentle grip.

"Anything for you Anzu, you are the sister I never had and as much as I am vocal about disbelief in the destiny thing Yugi preaches, I secretly believe in it," Seto's voice sounded choked and the grip around her hands tightened.

"Oh," Anzu breathed out amused, "And what in the world could make the infamous anti-destiny Seto Kaiba pro-destiny?"

"Maya, she looks like the Dark Magician Girl Card and she gets a kick out of it," Kaiba was getting more anxious as he was reading the vitals on heart monitor start decreasing while he spoke.

Anzu gave a wheezy chuckle causing Seto to return his slightly panicked eyes back to her calm ones but Anzu had no more strength to give a further reply. Listening to the slowing final heartbeat on the monitor, Anzu gave her final thoughts to the man who her heart belonged to, shuddering her final breath as a lone tear slipped out the corner of her eye, then nothing, she was finally free of the pain as she sank into the numbing darkness.


	2. Chapter One

A.N. Surprise, my in-laws borrowed my kids for the weekend so I was able to finish this chapter early. Enjoy

Suggested music for this chapter off Youtube

Studio Ghibli Spirited Away Soundtrack

-The Name of Life

Chapter One_

Anzu wasn't sure how much if any time had passed from the time she gave in to her death till now regaining feeling throughout her body. Her body twitching slightly as feeling returned throughout her limbs, Anzu felt the telltale grit of sand beneath her coupled with an occasional breeze ghosting across her face, temporarily relieving the heat radiating down on her. Not quite recovered to fully sit up just yet, Anzu used most of her strength to crack her eyelids, staring straight into the glowing sun overhead, although unlike normal, this time it did not burn her retinas but rather seemed to shine peacefully, bringing a small smile to Anzu's face.

Peering to the side of her, Anzu found herself laying on top a desert sand dune, alone and now dressed in a simple cotton tunic that covered her chest down to her knees. 'How did I get here? I thought I was dying in the hospital with Kaiba,' Anzu's fuzzy mind struggled to comprehend her situation. 'Maybe someone can help me,' rolling to her side weakly, her mind still groggy with the overwhelming pressure behind her eyes and her body still unsteady, Anzu could only partially sit up on her hip barely supporting herself with her thin arms.

Panting hard, sweat dripped down her face as two women on horses approached her dropping down quickly and reaching Anzu as her arms gave out from beneath her. "Is she the one Lady Isis?" one the shorter of the two asked their companion, "I believe so, Mana," the older and slightly taller woman whom had rushed to catch Anzu by her shoulders was holding Anzu's upper body on top of her lap as she addressed the younger, neither one asking Anzu any questions.

Anzu's mind was getting dizzier and her vision blurrier as she slipped back into unconsciousness. A voice was ringing out in the back of her mind at the familiarity of these two women but her woozy mind couldn't keep up and her world returned to black.

As she was slowly coming to Anzu could hear hushed voices drift in around her as she became aware that she was laying on a comfortable surface covered by an unfamiliar cushioning as well as a thin blanket covering her form modestly. Cracking her eyes open to a world of bright light, Anzu groaned at the light-headed feeling coursing through her body as she moved to sit up. Vaguely aware of the two women who had rescued her earlier from the desert heat and sun were in the room moving to both of her sides sitting on the edges of the bed she was laying in to support her as she regained her equilibrium.

Shaking off the dregs of haziness Anzu moved to address the two women who were looking at her concerned while helping her sit up, taking in their clothes. "Where am I?" Anzu asked shakily and noticeably wary of the familiar-looking women, "Maya? Ishizu? What is going on?"

Although the two in the room resembled her modern friends, their garments were anything but modern, they were something from when she had joined the others in the gang to help Atem save the world in the past. Overthinking her predicament with her exhausted mindset, Anzu began to panic, "I didn't go back in time and change things I wasn't supposed to, did I?"

The younger, spritely woman looking exactly like Maya was currently bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement next to Anzu's bed was wearing a knee-length dress that stopped right above her breasts and hugged her shoulders, she was also wearing various amounts of jewelry and a headdress that shielded her face from the sun while leaving most of the rest of her head uncovered. Attached by a leather belt held a familiar shaped wand the Dark Magician Girl uses in the card game, however, rather than the usual colors Anzu was familiar seeing, this one seemed to be made of solid gold.

The older, taller woman looking like Ishizu's twin wore a floor-length white linen dress with a golden belt and sapphire and gold bracelets matching to her necklace. Upon her head was a cloth covering attached to a golden crown resembling a bird but the most familiar piece of jewelry was the Millenium Necklace, which glinted in the light, and ominous reminder of the one person she had already lost to its sibling necklace.

"Are you alright dear?" The woman wearing the necklace asked smiling kindly and speaking with gentle patience, "We found you on our way back to the palace from the Temple of Bast, my necklace showed me the way to find you and guided me to bring you back here."

"Ishizu? What's going on?" Anzu's head was beginning to throb again and her whole body felt sore and nauseated.

The wearer of the Millennium Necklace gave her a small smile of understanding, "I am Isis, you are familiar with my reincarnation in your era," gesturing to her companion, "This is Mana and it seems you have met her reincarnation as well."

"Wait, wait, reincarnation? Then I did die? And if you both are reincarnated, then how are you here?" Anzu shook her head dizzily trying focus and process it all.

"Yes your mortal vessel has perished, your soul is now in the lands of the afterlife," Isis spoke carefully but sympathetic, "I have been quite some time since a person having passed into this world has chosen our kingdom of old. My necklace showed me images of you with the former holder of the Millennium Puzzle." Isis had trailed off, leaving the open question in the room, allowing Anzu to get some clarity of her situation.

"Your one of the Pharaoh's friend that helped him defeat Zorc," the other woman, Mana, now that Anzu had her name, "it was you who gave him his cartouche necklace so he'd always remember his name."

Anzu blushed and nodded slightly still apprehensive, "Yes I did, I'm confused, how did I end up here?"

Nodding with understanding, Isis reaching on the table for a nearby pitcher filled with cool liquid and poured some into a golden goblet for Anzu, "I believe that is a simple question with a simple answer for now, and a more complicated answer for later when you are feeling more up to it. To put it simply, your heart guided your soul here, and now you must figure out what that calling was to."

Anzu blushed at Isis's explanation and though she did try to hide it as she took a small sip of the honeyed liquid, stomach did flip flops at the thought of being near the man she loved again but remembering her place at the last moment. "I see, I'm not sure what is supposed to happen next, or what I'm supposed to do..."

"Perhaps first, we could have your name," Isis prompted, "We still do not have a name to address you with." "Oh, I'm sorry," Anzu bowed her head slightly fighting her nausea and gave them both a weak smile, "My name is Anzu, Anzu Mazaki."

"Ah, Lady Anzu, it is a beautiful name. I am one of the seven guardians of the Millenium Items as well as a protector of the great Pharaoh Atem, speaking of which, Mana you did say you sent word that one of his friends had crossed over here did you not?" Isis turned her attention to Mana who grew a devious smirk on her face at the subject.

"I sent word to His Majesty that you and I had discovered something interesting in the desert and brought it back with us to the palace. I may have purposely made the messenger have the incorrect belief that there is a wild beast tearing through the sick wing."

Anzu's face paled and her anxiety raced, suddenly fearful if she was trespassing and going to be punished while Isis sighed tiredly and dropped her head into her hand. As soon as Mana finished speaking rapid footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway with masculine voices growing louder towards them.

"Mana! Isis!" A tall man, with a similar height to Seto, raced in breathing deeply, he wore a floor-length white robe with a billowing cape and a white cloth and gold headdress as well as the Millenium Ring, Anzu noticed gripping the sheet that covered her lower torso to her breast bone.

The next man that raced in resembled Seto identically if Seto had a tan and wore a blue and white floor-length robe with a white cape and a blue and gold headdress. Anzu took note of his hand gripping the Millenium Staff, "Where is the creature you've stowed away?! Why are you laughing you imp?! Isis why are you allowing this?!" Anzu was so fearfully distracted she failed to notice the final man who entered the chamber who froze in the doorway upon seeing her form. "Anzu?" he breathed in disbelief with his deep voice.

Anzu turned to face the man who for the entirety of the last year of Anzu's life haunted her every moment, unable to breathe momentarily as she took in his appearance with wide frightened eyes. He was taller now, not nearly as tall as the other two men in the room but still definitely taller than her, and his limbs had filled out from their previously lanky forms to firm, defined muscles attached to narrow hips and toned shoulders. Wearing a knee-length kilt that had an alternating white and navy horizontal pattern with a solid gold belt that ties came together in another pleat of fabric with Egyptian symbols. Still wearing the same tunic and cape as well as crown as when she last saw him Anzu also noticed the gleaming metal of the cartouche that lay right over the fabric on top of his heart that spelled his name in his language.

Instantly, her fatigue vanished as disbelief and adrenaline course through her being. Vaguely aware that she was ripping the blanket away from her and stumbling out of the cot as tears filled her eyes as Anzu rushed to his shell shocked form ignoring the two other male who was gently held back by the other two women in the room.

Once Anzu reached Atem, she threw her arms around his neck and flung herself on to him drawing him in tight as her sobs began full force at the relief she felt throughout her system. Anzu had knocked into Atem's still form, causing the shock and disbelief to leave his mind as he rocked back on his heels and grabbed at the nearby stone pillar with one arm while the other wrapped around her trembling torso to steady their combined weight.

Becoming aware of her shaking form as her sobs began to intensify Atem made eye contact with the others in the room and nodded to them then at the door, silently asking them to leave Anzu with him privately.

Once they cleared out, Atem turned his attention back to the woman in his arms who had done so much for him in and over the time he had shared a body with Yugi, he had grown to love secretly. He never told her, he knew his ultimate end was death and he could not place the weight upon her shoulders, she deserved to follow her dream and be able to build a family for herself in her future.

At that thought, Atem's eyebrows furrowed at the dark thought that followed, 'So why was she dead?' Atem could feel, even though her flesh was warm and soft, her body was dead, there was no heartbeat against her chest she was not sent there by mystic means, so what had killed her?

Anzu was gripping his tunic at the back of his neck tightly and tucking her face into his collarbone at the base of his neck, ignoring the hard metal digging into her flesh as tried hard to smother her cries but she was unable to prevent the tears sliding down her cheeks into the fine linen nor stop the trembling throughout her body.

Atem could sense that she was dealing with so many emotions at one time and gently rubbed his large hands up and down her back, still holding her close as her trembling started to lessen. "Anzu, are you alright now?" Although he spoke in hushed tones, Atem's deep voice resonated throughout her body as his smell filled her senses.

As much as she wanted to fight the idea of letting him go Anzu, realized their predicament and jerked backwards half a step slightly embarrassed at her outburst before his arms tightened around her preventing her from falling behind herself, "I'm sorry Atem, I mean Pharaoh, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just last time I thought I'd never see you again."

Anzu cast her eyes down and withdrew her hands from his person as her face blushed a deep red as she hiccuped to calm the heaving in her chest and wiped away the continuous streams of tears down her face. Even though her eyes and face were red and wet with her tears, Atem though she still looked like a goddess, her hair was slightly longer reaching her shoulders, and she was wearing a basic linen dress with a rope belt that lay bare of any jewelry.

"Anzu," Atem spoke softly but firmly, dragging one of his hands from it's resting place on her shoulders to skim up her neck and grip her chin lightly. Tilting her face upwards to meet his steady gaze, Atem slid one of his palms to cup under her jaw, holding her tenderly in place but also wiping away some of the tear tracks sliding down her cheeks with gentle motions with his thumbs, "You never need to apologize to me, you could never offend me. How is it you are here, though? I did not imagine seeing any of you all for a long time, if at all."

Atem rested his hands lightly on her shoulders as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His hands felt warm and solid resting on her, Anzu prayed this was not a dream before taking a deep breath and repeating similarly to what Isis had just spoken to her moments prior, "That is a simple question with an equally simple answer as well as a much longer and complicated answer, Pharaoh."

"Do not call me Pharaoh, Anzu. You are one of the few people I can not stand to address me by my title, we are so much closer than that level of formality," Atem murmured quietly staring into her dark blue eyes, "Tell me how this came to be what happened?"

"I got sick," Anzu whispered ominously while tucking her head down slightly, no longer willing to meet his gaze on her.

Taking in her statement, Atem observed that while she was not skeletal, she was thinner, her face slightly more angled at the loss of baby fat she had lost. Taking a deep breath as he tightened his hands lightly on her shoulders, Atem was going to ask some more questions when a hushed whispering was going on behind him.

Anzu blushed and stepped back slightly from Atem's hold as they both moved their gazes towards the doorway where four heads were peeking in on the tender and private moment, Anzu's expression belayed embarrassment and Atem's showed mild irritation. The one called Seto resembling his future reincarnation as well as the other male whom Anzu had yet to learn his name had shell shocked expressions not directed at her, no they were staring in disbelief at Atem.

Isis was shyly looking around the hallway trying to disguise her blush and give them the privacy Atem had actually asked for prior but was obvious that she too had been spying. Mana was the only one fully grinning at the couple, not one bit bothered by her disobedience of Pharaoh's order.

Just as Mana turned to the Seto look alike, her mouth open to no doubt make an inappropriate comment, Atem but cut her off, "Seto, Mahad, let us return to the throne room. Isis if you would be so kind as to show Anzu to the Bast quarters in the Royal wing and see to it some suitable attire is brought to her. Mana, since you seem to be in need of burning energy why don't you go help Karim and Shadi in the fields, no doubt between the three of you, the job will be done much faster."

Atem gave her a lightly haughty smirk at her open shock, Atem knew full well the west fields would take the better part of an hour's ride to reach. Plus, once Karim and Shadi saw her would take as long as possible in order to prolong her subtle punishment knowing that there was no other way after Mana's last trip to the west fields had not gone over so well and she returned completely covered in dried mud.

Mahad gave light chuckles before he addressed the defiant girl, "Better get a move on before you end up with a worse chore-" With that Mana left smoke fleeing to do her task before another, presumably worse than the last one, came.

While the three guardians chuckled, Atem returned his attention to Anzu who met his eyes and regained her blush anew, "Anzu, we shall speak later on this matter, Isis shall show you to chambers you may use. Go rest, you have not recovered from death Isis shall alert me when you have recuperated," His voice carried easily and Anzu, not trusting her voice nodded shyly, returning her gaze to his chest.

Atem chuckled lightly and reached down to place a butterfly light kiss upon her trembling knuckles before turning to move down the hallway with the other two men. Arching a fine eyebrow at them, Atem dared either of them silently to speak their minds, to which neither rose to the silent challenge as they both nodded their heads in her direction and moved to follow their king back to the throne room.

Isis smiled warmly as she re-entered the chamber to Anzu's side who was still shocked in the turn of events. "Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day," her maternal voice drifted into Anzu's ears regaining Anzu's attention from the doorway where Atem had left to the smiling woman beside her.

"I'm sorry?" Anzu was hopeful that Atem returned her feelings fully but was still timid due to all the overwhelming things that taxed her mind presently.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the Pharaoh had an interest in a woman romantically. You are special to him, Lady Anzu," Isis offered her arm and helped Anzu's thin frame walk slowly down the ornate halls decorated with scenes and beings Anzu didn't recognize from Grampa Motou's stories.

"Lady Isis-," Isis cut her off shaking her head, "Do not borrow trouble, my dear, my best advice, take it one day at a time, your heart will heal from the hurt I can sense from you, both your hearts will."

"Both?" Anzu asked confused. Isis smiled sadly at Anzu, "He puts on a brave face, but I have sensed the longing in his soul since his return to the afterlife, he was not completely the same man I had once known. Although I had not dared to ask him directly, I could tell from the moment he set his eyes upon you the pain in his heart lessened. For lack of better words, I would say live at the moment, for now, you two will have challenges and triumphs as many relationships do, but I sense happiness for you from now on."

Anzu was quiet and pondered in her mind what Isis had said, but it was still too much too soon, her shoulders sagged heavily. "Come, Anzu. I will show you to your room, we can stop on the way at my chambers and get you a dress for dinner, tomorrow we can get you a better wardrobe if I have nothing towards your own tastes," Isis sensed Anzu's weariness and gently interlocked their elbows and motioned to Anzu to follow her lead down the hallway towards the sleeping chambers of the guardians.

Upon reaching Isis's personal chambers, Isis bid Anzu inside to sit upon an ornate chair before moving towards a tall dressing cabinet. Pulling open the double door of the cabinet revealed on one side practical dresses similar to the one Isis was currently wearing. Whereas the other side, Anzu saw beautiful gown benefitting royalty with designs and beads intricately woven into the threads much too dazzling for Anzu to be comfortable wearing. Isis began to sift through on the more ornament side Anzu noticed and began to panic, "Oh something simple please Lady Isis, I couldn't possibly wear something so beautiful!"

Isis smiled another of her gentle smiles before pulling a simple design. It was a floor-length dress of pleated white linen with a gold-encrusted with lapis lazuli band wrapping around the top of the material to hug the figure over the breasts. Two ropes of bright beads stemmed from the center of the dress where a large cluster of jewels in the shape of scarab lay over the heart of the dress.

"Here is one I have not had an occasion to wear, one of the visiting dignitaries given it to me when he visited my temple last the more plain ones I have are more purposeful towards being a High Priestess I'm afraid," Isis offered the elegant garment into Anzu's slightly trembling hands. "It was gifted to you, are you sure?" Anzu was nervous and hesitant to take it though she did not want to offend the kind woman by asking to use the woman's priestess garments when Anzu herself was not one.

Isis smiled brightly, "Absolutely, my dear, I get these types offering frequently and I often gift them away to those who would have more freedom to change up their wardrobe, I prefer my priestess garments and it is well known politically as well, you do not have to worry about offending the dignitary should you see him, no doubt he does not remember even gifting it to me a century ago."

More comfortable in taking it Anzu moved to embrace the kind woman who gave her maternal gestures in a few hours than the woman who supposedly raised Anzu for her whole life. Isis stiffened at first but relaxed and return the hug when her necklace showed her the meaning behind the gratitude.

"Am I interrupting? Don't mind me," a masculine voice rang out behind them causing Anzu to jump and turn towards Mahad striding in the chamber with familiarity. Stepping back from Anzu, Isis gave her a reassuring smile at Anzu's confused expression before addressing Mahad as he sat down at a bench in the other end of the chamber, "You've returned early, has Pharaoh assigned your new duties, husband?"

"Yes, Isis," Mahad answered as he began to pull down several papyri from the shelves adorning the walls around the work station. "I shall tell you about it when you return.," Mahad eyed the swaying Anzu and motioned Isis's attention back to her charge. "Lady Anzu? Are you alright?" Mahad asked as the couple moved forward to help steady her both noticing Anzu's trembling as she gripped a nearby pillar for support.

Isis turned to her husband once she had a steady hand on Anzu's shoulders, "Mahad, would you mind walking with us, I fear is she falls, I am not strong enough to catch her." Mahad nodded and rather than allowing Anzu to walk, bent and scooped her up into his arms gently, being respectful to keep his hands at appropriate places.

Heading out of their chamber towards the parts of the palace where bedchambers were usually for Atem's high ranking officials and visiting royalties and were placed in the halls directly connecting to his own.

Choosing the closest to Atem's Isis, opened the doors for Mahad as he strode through and deposited Anzu's now unconscious form on the soft pillows on the unused bed before turning back to his wife, "I shall take my leave now Isis to preserve the Lady Anzu's modesty and dignity," leaning forward, Mahad dropped a gentle kiss on his wife's temple, "I shall see you at dinner, dearest heart."

Nodding at her husband's goodbye, Isis moved over to Anzu's side once more. Sighing at the fully unconscious woman, Isis laid the dress for Anzu on a nearby dressing table and clapped her hands twice for one of the servants waiting outside the chamber to enter.

"Lady Isis, your orders," the middle-aged woman bowed and asked. "Summon, Shani from my personal quarters, I have a task for her."

Yes Lady Priestess," the woman backed back out of the room scurrying off quickly to do Isis's bidding.

Looking back at Anzu's resting form laying half hazardously across the middle of the bed, Isis shook her head slightly, 'He could've at least put her on the bed right, I cannot lift her without risking dropping her,' Isis pulled a few other pillows and propped them under Anzu's free side to steady her.

Although Isis severely doubted Anzu would have any strength to roll until she had recovered fully, she would rather not take the risk and have Anzu fall to the floor.

A knock came at the door right as Isis finished and at her his to enter a younger woman than previously entered giving a light bow before moving to her mistress's side, "You summoned me, Milady?"

"Yes, Shani," Isis looked out to the still-rising sun in the late morning hours and decided not to cover Anzu with a sheet for now. Turning her gaze to her trusted servant, "This woman is an important guest of the Pharaoh, she to her needs today and help her refresh herself when she awakens."

"Understood Milady, should I alert you when the Mistress awakens?" Isis was silent momentarily, pondering over her answer, "No, alert Pharaoh himself if she has not awakened by this evening. I shall return to help her later if she is awake, if not remain here till she does Shani."

Shani nodded and went about the room quietly performing chores for when Anzu did awaken, pulling out different oils to add to water for washing the face and body and hanging the gown up on the rack beside the dressing table.

The suite was lavishly decorated in beautiful splendors usually reserved for the highest Egyptian royalty, Shani went through the motions of her tasks thoughtfully and curious of the identity of the sleeping woman, though she dared not to ask her lady out loud.

Isis gave one more glance into the room as she left to report to address Atem and Mahad in the throne room before heading off to attend her own duties in the Temple of Isis.

By the time Isis reached the throne room, it was nearing midday. The sun was high and the room was noticeably more humid with the various leaders of the nearby marketplace and shipping port in the large room along with the palace servants busying around them all for a light lunch due to happen soon.

Noticing Isis's subtle entrance from the side corridor, Atem raised his arm up, calling the room to silence instantly. "Good men, let us take a break for refreshments," Atem clapped twice and nodded to his stewards and waiting servants across the room, "Escort our guests to the dining hall and summon the entertainers, I shall join you all shortly."

The servants nodded and bowed to the various leaders before guiding the small crowd no more than a dozen officials out the great hall to another across the courtyard to the adjoining dining hall normally used for banquets or larger scale audiences for meals.

"Isis," Atem waved her overtaking in the worry in her face, "Mahad told me Anzu fainted, is she alright?" Atem continued to sit on his throne while speaking as he handed the two nearby scholar servants the small handful of papyri he had been previously looking over as he and his minister prepared for the upcoming summit with the various village leaders of his kingdom to fully prepare for the upcoming rainy season. When he had fully crossed into the afterlife, Atem was surprised to find how it actually worked, the place where his soul claimed as home was identical to the palace and kingdom he had ruled in his life almost 5000 years ago and was just as vast and spread, the other Pharaohs' kingdoms lay beyond one another stretching across the never-ending deserts and following the eastern side of sacred Nile.

Once the culture of Egypt in the world of the living ended and no new pharaoh ascended, new kingdoms ceased to appear and the dead more often than not went to the new realms of the afterlife in their religions' eyes. Sometimes a soul devoted to the ways of the ancients would appear in the various kingdoms belonging to the pharaohs and be given a new purpose to drive them. In these lands, the seasons continued to follow in the endless cycle as they did in life and the people following the ways of old with trade and harvest and honoring of the endless pantheon of Gods and Goddesses of their culture.

With the last of the papyri taken from him, Atem turned his attention to fully Isis as she tried to give him a reassuring smile as she bowed respectively. "My Pharaoh, I believe she will be alright, rather she is still simply weak from her mortal death as well as being unused to laying in the golden light of the Aten for so long. I found myself unable to wake her before I left her to rest, her soul is truly exhausted by the likes I've never seen, it may even take till morning for her energy to be fully restored," Isis gave an apologetic smile. "I have taken the liberty of asking my handmaiden to stand watch should she awaken in the night and alert you, I hope that is not presumptuous of me."

"No that is fine Isis, I shall go check on her myself later. If that is all you may go about with the rest of your duties," Walking down the steps of his throne, Atem heading off in the direction of his ministers, leaving Isis and Mahad to themselves.

Mahad moved to his wife's side, "The worst is always in the beginning for a soul Isis, you should not worry too much." Mahad rubbed the lower portion of Isis's back with one hand while reaching for one of hers with his other. Isis laid her head gently on Mahad's shoulder, sighing deeply, "I know Mahad, I just have never seen one so young have their energy so completely deflated from death, she must have suffered so and I worry about once the Pharaoh realizes this."

"I am positive he is aware, Isis," Mahad murmured quietly, "But she is safely in the palace and being attended to by his trusted people. For now, that is pacifying him, once she awakens all will be assured. You should go to the Temple, Seto was heading there when I arrived here, he might be looking for you and while you are there it will relieve you for you to pray for the Lady's recovery." Pressing a light kiss upon her lips, smirking as she blushed and glared lightly at both him and the giggling servants around them for the public display of affection, Mahad urged her towards the exit heading to the Temple before directing himself back to his King's side.

It was much later in the early hours of the evening when the ministers finally left the court and headed back to their posts. Atem rubbed his temples to relieve the light headache behind his eyes as they left. Seto, who had returned from speaking with Isis at the temple, was chuckling at his royal cousin quite happy at the irritation Atem showed, "Oh how I do not miss your position, cousin." Looking up and giving his cousin a baleful glare, "You are aware you could have your own kingdom, you did not have to combine ours and hand the duties of the land over to me as soon as I was able to cross."

"Oh yes my king," Seto waved his hand dismissively. "Just as you did not have to make me Pharaoh after you, in the first place. I am quite content in my role as High Priest in your court."

"Hmm, I see," Atem's eyes glinted slightly with hidden mirth, "very well, Mahad, direct everyone to know that for the remainder of tonight and for the entire day tomorrow, Seto is overtaking my duties of the court."

Highly pleased at the now cold glare returned by Seto who huffed as he hurriedly bowed and left the room, Atem drew his attention to his trusted friend's form standing beside his throne chuckling at his fellow guardian's retreating form as Seto walked off back to the Temple to perform his nightly duties before retiring to his chambers.

"I have not received the word that Anzu has awakened," Atem's deep baritone spoke out in a deceivingly dull monotone. Mahad's chuckles stopped and he looked down to his king who was resting his head on top a hand braced on the throne armrest as Atem stared out towards the entrance leading off to the royal bedchambers. "My King," Mahad began trying to lessen the worries of his Pharaoh friend, "Isis left her most trusted servant tending to the Lady Anzu, I am certain the moment her Ladyship was to awaken, Shani would immediately seek your presence."

Atem sighed, "I am aware Mahad, I am not doubting Shani's competence, I am merely worried at the level of fatigue Anzu was experiencing to require this must rest to recover." Atem left his thought and turned his gaze to Mahad before directing orders on his captain of the guard standing nearby with the head steward, "See to it that I am not disturbed for the remained of the night, anything non-threatening can be dealt with by Seto for the evening. Mahad, tell Isis to rest as well, I could see the worry in her expression earlier. I shall see the both of you tomorrow," Atem spoke as he strode from the throne room in the direction of his chamber ignoring all who bowed to him as he left.

Making his way down the halls, his outward expression and posture belaying a calmness that was deceiving to the various servants he passed them while he was deep in thought. 'Usually if one was to die a violent death they would recover quite quickly in comparison to those who had met their end by old age or disease,' Atem's stride faltered slightly, 'Did she suffer?'

Hastily picking up his pace, Atem soon found himself in front of Anzu's chambers where he noticed Isis's handmaiden, Shani, in a bowed position beside the partially shut doors, only open a small crack for Shani to observe from the outside. "Has she stirred since your mistress assigned you this duty?" "No my Pharaoh, the Lady remains in a peaceful slumber and has not been disturbed," the servant bowed her head further on to the floor.

Atem nodded and pushed the door open wider slightly, passing through, and quietly shutting it fully behind himself leaving only himself and Anzu inside the chamber. Making his way towards the canopied bed, Atem gazed upon Anzu's sleeping form watching her chest rise and fall slightly in deep sleep. Dried tears remained on her face from earlier accompanied with her form lain haphazardly across the pillows with one arm bent up by her head with the other lying across her abdomen and one leg dangling off the side of the bed at the knee. Apparently, she had immediately fallen into such a deep slumber, unable to pull the strength to refresh herself or even position herself comfortably upon the ornate bed. Pulling the curtains back slightly out of his way, Atem moved to Anzu's bedside and gently lifted her notably lighter form than he remembered away from the edge and onto the center of the bed before pulling the soft linen sheets at her feet up over her form, shielding her from incoming chillier air from the approaching night time.

Anzu's expression hadn't changed in the slightest, she remained fully unconscious and peaceful. 'Another point,' Atem made a mental note of as he sat on the edge of her bed gently caressing Anzu's much smaller hand in his own, 'if she was this exhausted her living body must've endured a horrible illness to require this much rest to regain her strength.' Placing a light kiss on the wrist, Atem laid her hand back down to rest on the pillow beside her head and stood to leave Anzu alone once again.

Once out in the corridor again, Atem pulled the large door closed and turned to address the still kneeling handmaiden, "I am to be informed at her awakening no matter the time."

"As you wish your Majesty," the woman murmured loud enough to satisfy Atem. Turning his back on the servant, Atem moved in the direction of his own personal chambers where the servants had placed a platter of dates and a goblet of wine already poured from the bottle resting beside the fruit.

Allowing the few chamber servant to remove his clothing and jewelry save for the gold armbands and shendyt, Atem grabbed the goblet of the table before dismissing the servants around him, opting to be left alone in his own company to ponder over the day's events as he moved out to ponder his thoughts on the adjoining balcony overseeing his palace as the sun dived down on the west side of the Nile. Resting his forehead against his free arm up on the carved stone doorway, Atem peered out over his Kingdom that rested in the realm of the dead.

'Tomorrow,' he thought as the last of the great golden sun disappeared beneath the sands in the distance as night fell fully blanketing the land in the refreshing coolness. Finishing his wine, Atem places the empty goblet down and laid on his bed, his hands resting behind his head as Atem peering at nothing in particular above the bed, forcing his body to relax in the slightly cooler room against the soft but firm pillows adorning his massive bed; his mind, however, he could not still the ominous thoughts running in and out about Anzu's situation and the surprising second chance he never dreamed he would be within his reach.


	3. Chapter Two

A.N.

I literally have not slept in 2 days, my son is getting his 1st molars in so I thought why not write some more since I'm up and before I knew it I wrote 11,000 words, so fair warning this chapter is super long.

So a little bit of background, Egyptian culture believed that when we die our soul is split into several parts, they believed in a much more diverse way of thinking where it is possible to exist in multiple places simultaneously. They also believed in hundreds of deities and believed that when we die a part of our soul if it has lived a worthy life can enjoy the everlasting peace of the afterlife while if your heart was reflected as a sinner, your entire soul was devoured by the crocodile demon thus you cease to exist. Chapter three is going to be more in-depth of it but I wanted to give a little direction because I know Yugioh touches on it but ultimately differs a bit from actual mythology.

I loved the Ancient Egyptian culture since I was a child and I studied extensively to become an Egyptologist until my Father was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer. I used my personal experiences and poured myself into this piece of work so I truly hope you enjoy it. While writing this I listened to Ivan Torrent's deeply moving songs

-Passage to Eden

-Skyborn

When Anzu performs I drew inspiration from Lindsey Stirling's Elements.

I do not own the rights to any listed artists nor Yugioh or it's characters.

Chapter Two_

Before long, night time had passed quietly and Atem felt himself to slip off into reluctant sleep once the sun had been down for a few hours. It was still a few hours prior to sunrise when a knocking came at his chamber doors. "Enter," sleep fled his mind and Atem's deep voice carried easily across the room.

The woman previously assigned to stand watch over Anzu entered his chamber with her head dipped and eyes cast downward, "Your Majesty, forgive the intrusion but the Lady Anzu has awoken."

Atem sat up quickly throwing the sheets off his body and headed out the door down the hall, not bothering to dress in his royal jewels. The servant followed at a slight distance with her gaze still cast down. Atem without turning his head asked, "Has she been awake long?"

"No my king, I apologize, I did not come immediately, but rather when the Lady awoke she was very anxious and panicked about missing dinner with you so I took a few moments to calm her and assure her that you were not angry at her, please punish me if I shouldn't have spoken for you," the servant dropped fully to the floor on her hands and knees as they reached Anzu's chambers awaiting Atem's judgment.

Turning to the bowing servant, "That will be all, return to your mistress," dismissing her effectively, Atem knocked and waited for the soft voice bidding him enter. Anzu's back was facing him as she sat on a golden chair lavishly decorated with scenes of the goddesses Isis and Osiris.

When the person had entered, Anzu had assumed it was the kind servant from earlier returning. Even though the woman had assured Anzu that Atem was understanding at her need for rest, Anzu still felt bad especially after the servant had helped her change into the beautiful dress Isis had given her earlier.

When no one spoke, Anzu pulled her gaze from the nearby window where she had been gazing up into the Egyptian night sky, silently distressing about missing her dinner with Atem. Upon noticing exactly who it was who entered, Anzu jumped up from her seat and turned into a bow clasping her hands together with a slight blush dusting across the bridge of her nose, "I'm so sorry, Pharaoh. I didn't realize that woman from earlier would wake you nor did I intend to miss dinner with you." Atem pulled himself away from the pillar he had leaned up against when he noticed Anzu deep in thought as he entered her chamber.

Crossing the room quickly, Atem reach Anzu and gently palmed his warm hand under her elbow, lifting her head from her bowed position before him, "Anzu, you do not need to address me so formally, we are so much beyond that now and you also do not have to bow before me in private."

Claiming one of her hands in his free one, Atem tucked her arm into the crook of his and began guiding her down the dimly lit corridor towards the banquet hall, "Now since you missed dinner would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"But Pharaoh...I mean Atem," Anzu slightly faltering at his flat stare when she continued to address him formally, "Isn't it still night time?"

"It is just before dawn, do not worry the others will arise soon save Mana," Atem and Anzu reached the banquet hall where the massive table was slowly being filled with bowls of dates and figs while some baskets held loaves of bread and jugs of beer placed throughout.

Upon entering, the servants all stopped what they had been doing and dropped into deep bows towards Atem and Anzu by default. Anzu who was unaccustomed to such treatment stepped behind Atem as much as she could due to her hand still being trapped in his as he raised his arm in greeting to his servants to signal them to continue their work.

Striding up to the head of the table, Atem gestured Anzu to sit on the brightly colored cushions spread out on the floor beside himself at the head of the table causing a few nearby servants to falter slightly in their tasks. Taking his seat beside her, Atem waved over a servant who had been placing plates and goblets down the table for the typical occupants to place a setting where Anzu now sat.

Anzu could tell something was up and looked around nervously before turning to Atem as he took two goblets of wine being offered to them by a servant for each of them, "Thank you," Anzu accepted the cup and asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," Atem swallowed a gulp of wine before clearing his throat, "I have never allowed someone to sit beside me like this, the servants are just confused."

"Oh!" Panic entered her eyes however, Atem seemed to read her thoughts for as she started to stand he laid his hand firmly on her shoulder when she motioned to move her seat, "It is fine Anzu, I wished for you to sit beside me so we may talk without raising our voices, besides I am Pharaoh," he winked, "I make the rules."

Anzu relaxed slightly back into her seat as she turned to the table, noticing the intricate carvings partially blocked beneath the food, "Is this another legend of your time living as Pharaoh?" Anzu sipped her wine very timidly, she had never tried it when she was living and had no wish to get drunk and make a bad impression.

Atem noticed her tiny sips but decided to answer her question first, "Yes and no," Atem motioned for the servants to begin filling his and Anzu's plates despite her protests at being waited on, "It is part of their duties Anzu," Anzu's protests faded away reluctantly and she politely thanked the elderly woman who in return bowed earnestly with a broad genuine smile.

"The legend is about the Goddess Isis and when found all of the pieces of her husband Osiris who had been cut apart by his jealous brother Set. She took the pieces and bandaged him back together and used her magic to reanimate him as neither living or dead. Isis then went on to bear Osiris a son who won back his father's kingdom in the living while his father ruled over the dominion of the dead. It is partially my story because it is said that the Pharaoh is the physical representation of the god Horus while we live and when we die part of our Ka, or the spiritual part of one's soul, becomes apart of Osiris while the remainder of our soul that we call the Ba, or personality of the soul lives on in the undying lands eternally."

Anzu sat fascinated by the story and hadn't noticed the arrival of Isis and Mahad, and a couple of other guardians she hadn't met yet. "Good Morning, my Pharaoh, Lady Anzu. I trust you both slept well?" Isis gentle voice startled Anzu momentarily out of her focus on Atem as she turned her head to greet Isis with a hesitant smile while Atem gave a slight nod at the newcomers sitting in the designated seats.

"Anzu," Atem began, drawing her attention back to himself to introduce the remainder of his guardians, "This is Shadi, holder of the Millennium Key and Karim holder of the Millennium Scales." The two bowed and gave Anzu kind smiles but refrained from speaking as everyone's attention was drawn to the entrance as arguing could be heard coming rapidly from down the hall.

Only Anzu jumped as Mana came running into the hall with a familiar headpiece in her arms before she dashed just as quickly into a large decorative pot right before a panting Priest Seto burst into the room without his obvious headwear, apparently chasing the mischievous mage for his stolen property.

"Good morning Seto," Mahad greeted boisterously, "Come join us..." Mahad was cut off however by the look the enraged former Pharaoh turned back into High Priest shot the court Magician.

"Yes Yes, Mahad, good morning Pharaoh, fellow Guardians, Honored Guest," Seto stalked over to one pot Mana was not hiding in peering in before moving onto the next pot, then the following pot until finally at the last one a large puff of smoke exploded in his face as he peered into pot with his headdress being launched backward onto his face as Mana scurried out the room.

Growling loudly, Seto pulled his headdress off and wiped his face with a scrap of linen being handed to him by a servant before placing the headdress on correctly and turning his attention back to the table as he took his seat and gulped a large swig of his beer.

Anzu's eyes were the only ones wide with shock as everyone around the table began turning back to their conversations.

Turning towards Atem with a confused expression, Atem decided to whisper in her ear and explain the weird chemistry between the Mage and Priest, "Mana has an infatuation with Seto, who is still oblivious, she does this sort of thing routinely to him in order to gain his attention, all the while thinking that no one else knows."

Anzu nodded and gave a shy smile before turning her attention to the plate of fruits and bread Atem was offering her to try, and listening to him talk about the different things about Egyptian culture he had experienced growing up 3000 years ago.

Some time had passed and Anzu felt must more comfortable and more relaxed about her presence, especially when no one made any motion to question why she was there.

Once the meal had been completed and the servants were beginning to take the soiled dishes away to be washed, Atem turned his attention fully onto Seto who was drinking the last remnants of his cup, "Seto, you will preside over today's daily meetings with the ministers, there are only a few issues to deal with and most of them are dealing with the temples anyways," Seto sighed and bowed his head towards Atem, "As you wish your Majesty, I will complete the duties fully, will Isis and Mahad be joining me?"

"I do not think their presence is necessary however I will send out word to Mana that she is to help with court duties today," Atem gave Seto a knowing smirk who grinned back in response, "In that case, my King, I shall be extra diligent and go over each detail with careful inspection."

Mahad rolled his eyes at Seto's evil grin as the Priest held anticipation in his expression towards Mahad's former apprentice, "My king what shall Isis and I be assigned?"

Atem turned to the couple, his expression thoughtful, "Why not take a rest, both of you have been working hard with the summit being held at the end of this moon, enjoy the day together."

The couple looked slightly shocked and bowed hesitantly to Atem, "If that is your will my King," Isis murmured perplexed.

"Shadi, I need you to organize the scrolls in the library, the junior Priests seemed to have not put them back in order once again and I would rather not rush to set them back to order right before the summit." Shadi bowed his turbine covered head to Atem who turned his attention to the last guardian at the table, "Karim I'll need to oversee the cavalry to check on their progress for the summit and make sure the horses are in a fit condition for all the carriages coming." Karim bowed and crossed one arm over his chest, "At once my King!"

"My King?" Isis's hesitant voice broke through, "If I may be so bold as to ask what your plans are?" Everyone seemed to tense and go still at Isis's reminding words and Anzu felt a shiver of trepidation run up her spine as the Guardians focused their attentions fully on to Atem, "Be at ease Isis, I am simply going to be giving Anzu a tour of the Palace it wouldn't do for her to continuously get lost, now would it?"

Anzu was confused at the obvious sigh of relief everyone else emitted and watched as they rose to head off to their various tasks. Once alone Anzu looked at Atem, "Why did it seem like they were afraid of your answer?"

Atem snorted as he finished off the last of his wine, "I have a reputation for sneaking out and causing trouble when I was younger. It seems like I cannot outgrow it. Was the wine not to your preference, you barely touched it?" Anzu blushed lightly, "It was fine Atem, it was just the first time I've ever had it so I didn't want to overindulge and behave badly."

Giving a slight chuckle, Atem stood from his golden cushion and held his hand out for Anzu to take, "So would you like a tour of my childhood home?"

"I'd love to see it," Anzu laughed and took his hand, allowing Atem to help her stand before tucking her arm in the crook his elbow once again as they walked side by side out the side entrance.

As they walked through the various corridors and courtyards, Anzu could help the look of amazement donning her face, giving Atem a warm feeling as he gave explanations to different scenes along the walls or told stories of his and Mana's mischievous past. "No wonder they were apprehensive about you wandering freely," Anzu laughed at his latest tale, "poor Master Mahad and Lord Seto."

Atem's chuckles matched hers as he recalled the times of his youth, "Yes it seems they were a matching pair of worried mothering hens. We have been walking for a while, would you like a tour of the town and marketplace?" Atem's expression playful while Anzu knitted her eyebrows in concern, "Are you being serious? Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"I am Pharaoh I may do as I please although the guardians, should they discover us missing may blame your influence, I am jesting Anzu," Atem laughed at her suddenly fearful expression and clasped her hand resting on his elbow reassuringly, "even if they did blame you I would protect you, though no doubt they will understand it was I who coerced you. Let's go!"

"Wait, Atem!" Anzu was pulled into a sudden run towards the stables, "Atem wait please, you're too fast!" Anzu laughed as they grew closer to their destination.

Coming to a stop right before the corner Atem pulled her up against him while they hid like children behind a stone column as a small group of guards guided some of the newer horses past them towards the large training corral where Karim was with the rest of the guards.

Guiding Anzu gently behind him as they moved stealthily into the now deserted stables, moving past the rows of empty horse stalls, Atem held a finger up to his lips and motioned to Anzu to peer in quietly. Anzu had to cover her mouth with her hands at the beauty of the pitch-black Arabian horse.

"This is Nyx," Atem introduced as he stroked the beautiful animal. "When I first crossed over it wasn't just my friends and family waiting for me, but also Dartz and his court as well as Alexander and his. This horse was a gift from Alexander and her name is derived from the Greek Goddess Nyx, Goddess of the night, it is fitting." Atem held his hand out to Anzu to guide her to greet Nyx.

Reaching forward gently, Anzu laid her hand out on Atem's larger one and waited for Nyx to sniff her hand and rub its nose in her palm, giving Anzu permission to rub up against its jaw and pat it's neck affectionately. Anzu was so transfixed by the gentle horse that she failed to notice Atem slip out of the stall and return with a saddle to place upon Nyx's back. It was only when Atem playfully bumped her hip with his, holding the reins in his hands waiting to put them over the horse's snout did she realize Atem's intention and stepped back slightly to get out of his way.

It seemed Nyx had a similar mindset to her master or that this was a repeated occurrence for she barely made a sound as the three of them moved silently to the opposite end of the stables as the rest of the guards out to the sandy desert. After walking a decent distance away Atem steered them down to a nearby canyon path that followed the river endlessly. "Atem?" Atem turned back to Anzu at her unsure tone and watched Anzu fiddle with the material of her skirt, "Are you sure we should be doing this? I don't want your friends to not like me or think that I'm a bad influence-,"

"Anzu," Atem's deep voice cut through as she trailed off, "I promise, they could never hate you, I truly believe no one could, most definitely they will assume it was my idea. Besides I never said I would remain in the palace." Atem winked and laughed as Anzu shook her head conceding to his logic, "No, I suppose you didn't."

Atem hefted himself onto the horse's back and reached a single strong arm down to help Anzu. She timidly grasped his hand and arm gasping lightly as he pulled her effortlessly side-saddle in front of him, holding onto the reins with each hand at either side of her.

"Hold on Anzu," Atem's laughter echoed around them as he flicked Nyx into action down the canyon path, freeing the hold on her reins to allow Nyx to rear up on her hind legs while holding himself and Anzu tightly on the saddle before Nyx dashed off into a fast gallop.

Anzu shouted in fright as she felt herself nearly fall off. She quickly grasped at the Atem's neck and hugging herself to him, her eyes closed fearful she would fall. Atem chuckled and ushered the horse to slightly slow his pace but continue to gallop towards the marketplace, "You will miss the scenery if you continue to keep your eyes closed," Atem murmured patiently into Anzu's nearby ear, eliciting an adorable blush as she cautiously peeked her eyes open but continued to hug herself to Atem.

The landscape was indeed incredible, the way the Nile cut through the sand and cause the affected areas to turn lush and green with the fertile soils it left behind. It truly took her breath away with its oasis beauty.

After riding for about an hour and passing various little villages set up along the way. As they rode past the villages, Anzu could see children run out of homes to wave as Atem rode by while several women shook their heads laughing and waved as the pair passed.

Atem and Anzu soon came upon the bustling marketplace and trotted the horse over to the outskirts and came up to a vendor handling horses for customers. Upon seeing Atem, he dipped into a deep bow before offering to take the reins from Atem and hitching them to the post before them and pouring a bucket of water in the trough. Atem swung down from the saddle and reached up to the help Anzu down as she stumbled to get her foot into the stirrup to get down, just catching her in time before she fell completely off while her foot remained stuck in the stirrup.

"Sorry," Anzu blushed and looked down, "I've never ridden on a horse before." Atem chuckled, "It is fine Anzu, I can only imagine how graceful Joey would have fared." Looking up at his joke, Anzu couldn't have the bubble of laughter spilling from her throat as Atem reached over to Anzu get her foot out while keeping one arm behind her back.

Steadying her once her foot was out, Atem kept his hand behind her back protectively and reached into one the saddlebags and pulled out a coin purse before handing payment to the vendor, "Good day for business eh, Nephi?"

"Greetings Pharaoh Atem, yes it is the beginning of the lunar cycle where the traders bring in their goods from along the river. You picked a good day to escape your guardians and show your company around," the man named Nephi replied enthusiastically back to Atem bowing as he took the gold coin.

Turning to address Anzu standing at Atem's side, Nephi swooped into a deep bow, "Greeting Milady, may the gods smile down on you and our good King during your travels today, please excuse me I have to tend to these horses, please enjoy your day your Majesties!" With those parting words, Nephi moved to the new customers waiting to have their horses hitched but before Anzu could correct the man on her title.

"Come Anzu. Let us wander the marketplace," Atem held out his elbow for her to take purposely ignoring her worried expression at Nephi's presumptions. Taking the offered elbow, Anzu let the subject drop, she wasn't ready to confront those inner demons just yet, "How is it no one is surprised their Pharaoh is strolling about the marketplace without his guards?" Atem's steps slightly falter briefly and he coughed a bit to clear his throat, "I uh, I may have been slightly stretching the truth earlier when I told you that I only snuck out as a youth... Ah look at this Anzu," in an attempt to dodge the subject, Atem pointed at a nearby tent where the vendors were selling carved statues of the standard deities of Egyptian lore.

Anzu studied the various statues impressed, "But I thought that is what Lady Isis and Lord Seto's jobs were at the temples." Atem nodded in agreement, "Yes it is, however, some folks like and choose to hold a relic in their homes as well."

"Ah I see, like in Japan there were places of worship for communities to attend but also you could practice privately in your home, I get it, sorry my family wasn't very religious so I only know so much from what we were taught in history lessons at school," Anzu seemed embarrassed and hesitant at talking about her family which made Atem realize that in all of the time he knew her or Yugi and the others, Atem had never heard of Anzu speaking about them, like the others he had just assumed she lived with her parents and they were supportive of her passions for dancing.

The hesitancy on her face made Atem quickly decide that that was a conversation best said in private quarters, "Would you like to look around some more? There are other vendors that sell various things, I was thinking of making some purchases for the others as well."

Anzu could read between the lines and laughed removing the previously tense air surrounding the pair, "Going to get them gifts so they don't scold you too badly?" Atem sheepishly shrugged and joined her in her laughter, "Something like that, you there, I wish to purchase two of the statues," Atem called over the owner of the tent, selecting a statue of the God Osiris and Goddess Isis, Atem made arrangements with them to be delivered to the palace as he paid for them.

Returning his attention to Anzu who had moved to study the nearby statues of Hathor and Thoth quietly as Atem did his business, "If you see anything you like please let me know, Anzu." Anzu's head snapped around back to face Atem, "Oh no!" she said very quickly, "I appreciate it but I don't have any money.." To which Atem waved his hand to cut her off, "It is no trouble Anzu, I have enough funds to buy everything here and still be incredibly wealthy."

Anzu looked stricken, "I couldn't besides I don't know anything about the significance of these things, I wouldn't want to offend anyone with my ignorance." Anzu's face was red even as Atem chuckled at her wit, "Very well," his expression layered with hidden deviance that made Anzu slightly wary, "Shall we move on then, and Anzu, if I am buying gifts for my friends back at the palace wouldn't it also be appropriate to get you a gift as well?"

Anzu silently cursed his strategy mind but she was not completely ignorant of mental banter, "But Atem? Didn't you already give me a gift earlier?" Atem lost his cocky expression a dawned a perplexed one as he wracked his mind for something he could've given her that counted as a gift, "I am not sure what you mean Anzu."

Now it was her turn to wear the confidence even as she gave him a shy smile, "Why Pharaoh, you gave me my first horseback ride, you showed me the beauty of a place I could only read and hear about, you who gave me a place in your life no matter how brief, could all constitute as precious gifts to me, gifts I will treasure in my memory as long as I am able to," Anzu looked away blushing while Atem's jaw dropped in disbelief though he recovered quickly as he noticed people in the tent began to stare at the pair.

Clearly his throat and squaring his shoulders Atem raised his voice slightly, "We are finished here, let us move on to the next tent," offering his elbow once more, Atem gestured Anzu to walk beside him. Anzu remained quiet as they left thinking she had said too much even as Atem led her to another tent, this one run by a middle-aged woman selling Persian style clothing and jewelry. "Anzu," Atem began seriously as they moved to the back of the already fairly empty tent for their conversation not to be overheard. Anzu slowly lifted her eyes to meet his steady gaze on her, "You never have to thank me for opening my home to you, you will always and forever be welcome without question. When we get back to the palace, though, we do need to talk in private, agreed?" Anzu nodded the knot in her stomach unfurling slightly, Atem gave her a brilliant smile at her response that gave her butterflies in place of the knot, "Good, now then I know Isis gave you that dress to wear but you will need some more and you do not have any jewels, let's pick some out."

"Atem, I said you don't have to get me anything," Anzu tried digging her feet in the ground as Atem's stride never broke or faltered as he walked up to vendor at the displays, "Greetings Rehema, how fares your day so far?" The woman looked up from the necklaces she was laying out carefully and seeing Atem, she broke into a beaming smile as she bowed deep at Atem and Anzu, "My King! It is so good to see you on this fine day. Did the Lady Isis and Mistress Mana enjoy the last piece you ordered for them?"

"Ah yes they wore them for the Feast of Hathor, they were very impressed at the intricate detail work," Atem smiled and held fast on the hand Anzu was subtly trying to pull off his arm to escape, Rehema looked at Anzu and the corner of her mouth quirked up, "And who may I ask is this your Majesty, her beauty is as refreshing as the Nile?"

"This is Anzu and I am in need of your help Rehema, she a very dear companion of mine and has recently crossed over. I am afraid her wardrobe is severely lacking and as a man I fear I am clueless and she is refusing to allow me to buy her things, I feel as though a woman's intuition is needed," Anzu wanted to escape desperately at the grins both Atem and Rehema was directing at her, "I am quite fine thank you, I am not used to such things and would feel awful for not paying for my things," Anzu tried stuttering off excuses but it was no use, Rehema clapped her hands twice and two young girls stepped forward from the back of the tent to move to Anzu's sides, linking their arms with hers, they more or less dragged her to the backroom, "Atem?!"

Atem paid her cries no mind as he waved to her and turned back to Rehema, "No doubt she will decline anything, she is stubborn, however anything that looks tasteful on her, have it sent to the palace. I shall return shortly for her. If she finishes before I return, have her wait for me, like I said she is new to all of this and it would not do for her to wander by herself yet," Rehema nodded and bowed once more with a Cheshire grin on her face, "Your wish is my command, your Majesty."

Atem nodded and chuckled as he heard Anzu's protests behind him as he moved to visit the nearby tents for items for Mahad, Karim, and Shadi. About an hour had passed when Atem was satisfied with the items he had procured for his guardians, 'A little bribery to soften their moods never hurts, better tackle the bulls by the horns with Anzu though,' Atem stepped back through Rehema's tent to see an exhausted-looking Anzu sitting on some cushions with a small cup in her hands listening politely to Rehema talk about the various points of the marketplace.

Upon seeing Atem, Rehema stopped talking abruptly and stood to bow at Atem's arrival, "Ah greetings once again my King, I believe I have failed to have anything the lovely Lady Anzu liked, though I do believe I now have inspiration for my next visit down the Nile when I restock during the next lunar cycle," Anzu gave a slight smirk and she turned to give her goodbyes to the attendants, who were Rehema's husband's nieces, so she did not see Rehema give Atem a wink nor the nod her returned.

"That is disappointing Rehema. Perhaps next time, I fear though it is growing late and we are famished, until next time," Atem offered his arm to Anzu as he guided them back to the horse, "Did you truly not find anything Anzu or are you still being stubborn?"

"I already told you Atem, that is your money I don't need to spend something I did not earn," Anzu felt a moment of pride before noticing, Atem's downturned expression, "I apologize Anzu, I thought you would genuinely find something you would like, to feel less anxious about being here," Atem took Anzu's hands inside his own and stared straight into her eyes as he spoke seriously from his heart, "I know you are not one to use others funds recklessly, but I had hoped you would let me do this for you, after all, you have done so much for me, if not for your cartouche I never would have remembered my name. It is something that is immensely precious to me and I have never once taken it off since you gave me it, would you allow me to return the favor and give you something that reminds you of me?"

Anzu felt so bad at that moment, "Oh Atem, I am so sorry, I didn't realize. I just...I am too used to having to provide for myself and having been so independent for so long, I guess...I just..." Anzu cast her eyes down at her feet making Atem feel slightly bad about buying those things from Rehema behind her back but playing it off for now, "I am sorry to Anzu, I didn't mean to spoil this day," Anzu's head turned up and she began to protest quickly, "Oh no you didn't ruin my day," she gave a slightly watery smile from hiding back tears, "I still got to spend the day with you."

Atem noticed a crowd had begun to gather around them, "Alright, we can talk more about this later let us head back," Anzu nodded and walked with Atem back to Nephi for their horse. Thanking the man once again, Atem and Anzu mounted and heading back towards the palace although taking the main road now versus the canyon passage from before.

"How come we are going this way?" Anzu asked as she held onto Atem's neck even though Atem had only ushered the horse into a steady gait towards the palace, "Before we were trying to sneak out unseen, after the whole day of the various things being delivered to the palace from the marketplace, everyone is going to know undoubtedly what happened."

"Ah, I see," Anzu was slowly beginning to nod off with the slow trotting pace of the horse and the strong earthy scent of Atem pressed right up against her, before long Anzu's eyes dropped down and her body relaxed against him.

Peering down at Anzu's sleeping form against his chest, Atem held hope that Anzu could harbor similar feelings to his. For now though, until they could talk about everything privately, Atem could settle for this as he curled his body around hers protectively, enjoying the moment where it was just he and Anzu, their own bodies with no worries about the end of the world obligations.

They rode in the peaceful quiet for a while until Atem spotted the familiar palace drawing up close. Shaking Anzu's slumbering form gently Atem woke her before the others would see them, "Anzu, wake up we have returned," Anzu's eyes blinked open and she pulled one hand away from its spot on Atem's tunic to rub at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Anzu sat a bit straighter and blushed slightly. "It is fine Anzu, you are not used to traveling upon such in the sun like so, it is understandable," Atem pulled the horse around to the side of the palace to the horse stables and witnessed with immense humor all of the guardians rush about trying to saddle some horses to go search for them. Anzu made a noise of discontent even as Atem purposely ignored the commotion as he dismounted and began leading the horse into the stables, not yet helping Anzu down.

"Evening everyone, what is all the fuss about?" Atem asked dryly as he offered the reins to a nearby stable boy who was frozen in disbelief along with everyone present, all staring at the missing monarch as Atem reached up to assist Anzu to get down. "My King," Karim rushed up bewildered, "When did you? How did you? Why did you?" Karim couldn't seem to get full questions out and Seto was nearby with a disapproving frown directed towards him and Anzu. "Ah well, I had decided to show Anzu the marketplace, it is the beginning of the new lunar cycle after all, however we have been in the sun all day so I will see you all at dinner, until then," Atem turned and gestured for Anzu to take his arm again as they walked away from the shocked crowd as the pair walked into the palace.

"I told you," Atem assured her smugly, "They didn't blame you, now let me escort you to your chambers to freshen up for dinner." "Are you sure I should join you, won't they think I am a bad influence on you?" Anzu asked worriedly as she and Atem walked at a comfortable pace to the chambers she had been given last night. "Absolutely you should, and Anzu, you are hardly a bad influence if I was already doing this prior," Atem shrugged unapologetically as they rounded the corner leading directly to her rooms. "If you say so Atem," Anzu looked at his smug expression wary but decided to let go of those worries, for now, deciding that if there truly was an issue she would find out at dinner.

The pair stopped before the door to her chambers and Anzu flashed Atem a dazzling smile before reaching up onto the tips of her toes and pressing a gentle kiss to Atem's cheek, inwardly giddy at his shocked expression, "Thank you for showing me everything and spending the day with me, I see you at dinner." Anzu rushed into her rooms before Atem could get past the unexpected gesture and bid her farewell.

Coming back to his senses at the sound of the heavy door shutting, Atem slowly raised a hand to the spot where Anzu had kissed before straightening himself and turning back down the corridor towards his own chambers to freshen up. Right before he could leave the hall though, Atem heard Anzu's indignant cry, "Oh that sneak! No wonder he guilted me before!" Atem drew and amused smile and continued walked, pleased that Anzu's gifts had been delivered to her chambers already, 'It is a pity though,' Atem thought, 'that I couldn't witness her reaction first hand.'

Coming to the doors of his chambers, Atem was not at all surprised at the sight of all of his guardians looking crossly at him, though he was surprised at Mana's presence even if she was grinning at him. Donning an innocent expression as he addressed Isis and Mana, "Anzu may need some help preparing for dinner if you two wouldn't mind."

Unable to contradict his silent order, Isis bowed and nodded at Mahad, no doubt letting him know he was to give her all the details later. Mana continued to grin cheekily, "No problem Pharaoh, and thanks for the cauldron, hopefully, this one lasts a bit longer." With that, Mana ran off to catch up to Isis as Atem gestured for the remaining men to enter his chamber.

Calling forth his servants to help him behind a dressing screen, Atem sighed though his tone held undercurrents of humor, "Alright let me have it, I know you're itching to scold me, Seto."

"If you know I am going to then why do you continue to act in such a childish way?" Seto exploded, "Furthermore, it is your right as Pharaoh to do whatever it is you wish to do, no one would dare to stop you, however...You. Are. The. King! It is our job to protect you! How can we do that if you take off with no protection, no guards, and more importantly no one even knowing when or where the hell you ran off to?"

Atem waited patiently as Seto ranted, amused at the change in the pallor of Seto's face. Once Seto finished his speak Atem just stared straight at him, "Seems I was correct earlier." Mahad intervened before Seto could further lose his temper, "If I may be so bold to ask my King, correct about what?" his apprehension grew as Atem's expression donned an impish grin. "Anzu was concerned about causing you all anxiety, therefore I was reduced to kidnap her," Seto at this point looked like he had swallowed a large object with his face becoming more redder. "However," Atem continued, "when she had stated her concerns to me I told her that you did indeed remind me of a mothering hen, Seto."

"Why you...brat!" Seto was about to launch himself into another rant when he was grabbed by both arms by Shadi and Karim, who quickly dragged him out into the hallway, shouting their goodbyes to the Pharaoh as they attempted to cover the angry retorts by the High Priest.

Atem chuckled at the display as he continued to get ready for dinner while Mahad took off his headdress and sunk into a nearby sitting area to hold his uncovered head in his hands as he chuckled with dry humor, "Sometimes my Liege, you are simply too much."

"Ahh, yes however he is my cousin, therefore I am allowed to give him regular grief," Atem waved the attendants away and put his crown back on himself. "So, Pharaoh," Mahad began cautiously, sitting back up and replacing his headdress, "What role will Lady Anzu play here?"

"Whatever role she wishes," Atem didn't take his eyes away from his own reflection in the mirror as he clipped a fresh cape to the metal holders on his shoulders, "Oh?" Mahad replied curiously as Atem continued, "Although I hope she will agree to become my Queen." Mahad's jaw dropped down in shock, "Queen, your Majesty?"

Turning to face his childhood friend fully, "I gave her up once before, thinking her heart lay elsewhere on someone else. I refuse to make such a mistake again." "Gave her up, your majesty?" Mahad looked perplexed as Atem continued knowing this conversation would stay solely between the two of them.

"My former vessel when I was sealed away, the boy Yugi Moto. I believed her heart lay in his hands and so I kept my feelings for her private and to myself, Yugi didn't even know. Now I will find out what had happened since the time I left them to now. However the gods have brought Anzu and I back together, if there is a chance, I will not let this opportunity slip by."

Atem grew quiet as he slipped his remaining jewels back on, Mahad stared in astonishment as the information given to him by his sovereign friend. Standing quietly and walking over to stand beside Atem. Laying his hand on Atem's shoulder in support Mahad spoke quietly, "No doubt my king, no doubt. I shall leave you to your thoughts and check on Isis with the girls and make sure Seto has cooled down," Bowing as he left Atem to ponder his thoughts quietly.

Anzu had pressed herself against her closed door on Atem's shocked expression, holding a hand to smother her shy giggles, a bright blush adorning her face. As she looked down at her bust, slightly aware that her heart wasn't racing like it would have been had she still been alive, but not regretting how she came to be here. Anzu noticed the sand and dust spotting all over her once pure white dress and moved towards her bed where Isis had said she would send more plain dresses. Once she had earned some funds one way or another she would definitely return to Rehema's stand for some outfits that had caught her eye.

Tugging the curtains back, Anzu's steps faltered at the sight before her. On top, her bed lay many of the outfits she had tried on at Rehema's and on a nearby sitting table were various necklaces, rings, earrings, and a few circlets.

"Oh, that sneak!" Anzu cried out loudly gripping the curtains tightly, "No wonder he guilted me earlier!" Forgetting her earlier embarrassing actions, Anzu raced back to the door and wrenched it open only to find only a few handmaidens waiting in the hall for her orders but no Atem.

"Mistress? Is everything alright, would you like to prepare for dinner now?" one of the kneeling attendants asked while keeping her head bowed startling Anzu. "I'm sorry, what did you call me and why are the four of you out here?" Anzu inquired. "Mistress for the Lady Isis has assigned the four of us to be your personal handmaidens. It is truly our honor kind Mistress, I am Na'eemah." Anzu nodded hesitantly to the oldest of the group before gesturing lightly to the remaining three, "I see and your names?" Na'eemah spoke up for the others, "This is Nane, Masika, and Khepri, your Ladyship."

"Oh, I am not a 'Lady' to be honest I'm not sure what my purpose is," Anzu corrected with a quiet, gentle voice tinged slightly with an undertone of sadness. Na'eemah looked up at her Mistress' statement and ushered in a quiet tone, "Perhaps we could talk more with her Ladyship inside her chambers? Dinner shall be served shortly."

Anzu blushed lightly, "Ah yes, please come in I do need some help picking out a new dress, my current one is a bit dirty." The three other junior handmaidens kept their places behind Na'eemah as they all followed Anzu into her chambers. Nane and Masika silently moving off to the side room to prepare some water and sweet-smelling potions to help Anzu freshen up from being in the scorching heat all day while Khepri moved to the bed and beginning the process of putting away the pile of clothes.

"My Lady, would you have a preference for your attire for tonight?" Khepri asked in a timid voice as she moved the mount of clothes apart. "No, not really, could you pick something out that would be appropriate? I would appreciate it," Na'eemah offered her hand out for Anzu to take as she guided her behind a decorative screen to undress as Nane brought over a basin filled with water containing floating lotus flowers and some clean linens.

"I can wash, thank you," Anzu said quickly embarrasses as Nane began to reach for one of the linens. Dropping her hands away and bowing quickly, "Of course Milady, forgive me." Anzu rambled on nervously, "I'm sorry, I am just not comfortable being seen naked."

"Of course, Milady, I shall wait for your instructions, I have also brought a larger piece of linen than those beside the oils for you to dry off. I shall hand you it when you are ready," Nane answered keeping her head still bowed. Anzu nodded and wiped the dirt and grime from her body quickly, before accepting the linen and wrapping it around her torso.

"Milady what do you think of this dress?" Khepri was holding a green Persian style two-piece outfit that was more or less a jeweled bra and skirt and showed a bit more skin than Anzu felt comfortable at this time, "Maybe something else? Perhaps a bit more modest, please?" Khepri nodded and pulled out a long white dress with slits along the sides of the skirt that stopped at the midsection and was held up by small Greek-style straps at the shoulders before flowing out into sheer, see-through sleeves also slitted ending at golden wristbands that held the sleeves to the body rather than flowing freely. It was simple and flowed with a delicate feminine taste.

Before Anzu could answer, the sound of knocking could be heard throughout the chamber. Ducking back behind the curtain, Anzu nodded to Masika cracked the door announcing Mana and Isis's arrival.

"That is a beautiful dress, you should definitely wear that, Anzu," Mana stated enthusiastically. "If you think it'll do," Anzu stared at the fine fabric unsure as Isis chimes in as well, "Yes it will look perfect upon you."

Anzu took the dress back behind the curtain and pulled the dress on, "It sort of feels a bit strange, like the top is fitting fine but I feel like the skirt is too loose and the sides open when I walk," Anzu held the sides closed as she came out from behind the curtain bewildered at Mana's sudden giggles, "That's because you're supposed to wear a belt to hold it closed, here use this one, where did you get all these things by the way?" Mana asked holding out a delicate gold chain adorned with various little charms to weigh down the dresses material. Nane took the chain from Mana bowls lightly and fastened around Anzu's waist and fasten the excess metal off to hang down to her thighs in a single dangling chain.

"They are Atem's, I mean Pharaoh Atem's, sorry," Anzu flustered at the lack of a title when she spoke of Atem. "He bought them, so they're his technically, I wouldn't let him buy me anything earlier so he did this all without me knowing."

"Ah," Isis looked up from the two circlets she had been examining placing one down and bringing the other only over to put on Anzu's head kindly, "Then if he bought them for you, you should use them. Especially if you did not want him to buy them for you,"

"Huh? What do you mean Lady...Isis," Anzu faltered weakly at Isis's soft glare at the title. Isis sighed gently as she adjusted the circlet on Anzu's head. "I mean, Anzu," Isis started patiently, "If you do not wear them, then our Pharaoh will take it as a challenge and continue to shower you with gifts although you wish against it."

Mana nodded in agreement, "You don't have to wear everything all at once, either, if you do Pharaoh will no doubt realise what you are up to and just buy you more anyways, but changing bits up here and there, I really is out of place here to not wear any jewels no matter what class you are it is a representation of the wealth and prosperity of the kingdom as a whole."

Anzu bobbed her head in understanding as Isis winked conspiratorially at Anzu, "Plus, we cannot allow the men to know when they have bested us." Mana and Anzu broke into giggles, at Isis's hushed whispers before attempting to hold back their laughter as Isis straightened back up and dismissing the handmaidens opting to help Anzu finish herself, "Here wear these with your outfit, your ears are pierced yes?"

"Yes, I just haven't worn earrings in a while... oh Isis, they're beautiful!" Anzu gasped at the sight of the delicate gold hoops with a single sapphire resting at the base. As Anzu hooked one earring in Isis also brought matching necklace up and around Anzu's neck in the design of a golden serpent encrusted with sapphire eyes. "Isis are you sure it isn't too much, I mean you and Mana aren't wearing this much jewelry..." trailed off unsure of her appearance as she looked at her reflection in the mirror when Mana piped in, "Oh don't worry we still have to drop by our chambers, I'll head to mine now, while you two head to Isis and Master Mahad's and meet you there when I finish, don't worry I won't take long." With that, Mana jumped up joyfully and bounded out the open door leaving a confused Isis and Anzu left behind.

Until they too heard the grumbling of a familiar grumpy High Priest arguing with who it sounded like Shadi and Karim in a nearby corridor headed away from Atem's chambers. Isis and Anzu locked eyes and renewed their giggling. "Mana was correct, I just need to change my headdress and dress, tonight is the first night of the lunar cycle with a full moon, therefore Pharaoh hosts a more family-like dinner with us guardians, occasionally inviting his father, the old Pharaoh Aknamkanon as well as his old court of guardians," Isis explained as she fastened the clasp of a bangle for Anzu, standing back and nodding at Anzu's attire proudly before searching the much smaller pile of clothes for a simple pair of sandals. "Oh?" Anzu asked anxiously, "Are his father and court going to be there tonight?"

"No not tonight, Pharaoh Aknamkanaon doesn't usually join us until the summer season, all the Kingdoms of the afterlife are busy right now getting their ministers and various village leaders ready for the upcoming floods, but enough on that for tonight, later I will explain how life is in the afterlife in detail when there is more time, but we really must hurry," Isis's explanation calmed Anzu's nerves slightly though she was still jittery about facing everyone after this afternoon.

Following alongside Isis, Anzu found herself once again in Isis's chamber though this time Isis's own handmaidens were ready with her dress and jewels having been laid out already. Beckoning Anzu to sit in a nearby area with four chairs surrounding a checkered table, Isis went behind her own curtain and allowed her servants to undress and redress her in minutes.

Isis's servants had picked out a bosom hugging dress that held a thick golden cloth along it's top and peeked over the sides to create off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt was a high-low design that flowed with each step Isis took. Moving to her vanity, Isis removed her headpiece to reveal the long brown locks Anzu remembered Ishizu had in a similar style with bands of gold wrapped around some of the strands. Anzu waited patiently as within the period of about ten minutes, Isis had her circlet, disk necklace encrusted with beads and lapis lazuli, earrings, belt and armbands adorning her and they were headed out the chamber.

"Let us head off to dinner," Isis looped her arm around Anzu's in a sisterly fashion and led the way to the banquet hall. "Shouldn't we find Mana?" Anzu asked confusedly to which Isis shook her head and winked, "No, if she went to irritate Seto after she got dressed, I'd rather not get caught in the cross-fire or witness something that I would rather not see if you understand where I am hinting towards." Anzu understood immediately and her face flamed bright red, as she cough to attempt to hide her obvious discomfort, "Ah, yes wouldn't want to irritate Lord Seto any more than I do."

Isis smiled gently in understanding until most people got to know the easily irritated High Priest many feared to risk his temper. After a few more moments of walking Anzu and Isis found themselves entering the banquet hall with Atem, Mahad, Shadi, and Karim already there talking and drinking amongst themselves.

Upon noticing their arrival, Karim greeted both ladies with a deep bow, "Greetings beautiful goddesses, I was unaware we would be graced with the presence of heaven tonight."

Anzu looked at Karim slightly uncomfortable while Isis laughed gaily, "Oh Karim, you are ever the serpent tongued charmer." Mahad gave Karim a light glare as he moved over to his wife and gave her a soft kiss upon her temples, "Karim how many times much I tell you to not to flirt with my wife?"

Mahad rolled his eyes at his fellow guardian and returned his attention back onto Isis, his gaze softening with a small smile as he brought her hand up to his lips, "Although he has a point," he whispered making Isis giggle at her husband.

Karim returned to his conversation with Shadi as Atem moved over to Anzu's side, startling her slightly as he offered his a goblet of light pink liquid. "Oh thank you Atem," Anzu accepted the offered cup and gave it a tentative sniffle before taking a small sip, still wary of alcohol. "Oh!" she gave him a bright smile, "it's good what is this?"

"I remembered your preference for not drinking alcohol just yet and found a vendor earlier while you were in with Rehema selling a fruit juice, I believe he called it pomegranate juice," Atem laughed out loud at the look Anzu gave him at the reminder of her time at Rehema's and what he did for her.

Anzu turned her head and sipped her juice as she and the other guardians waited for the last two to join the dinner, "Well it is very good, thank you."

Atem laughed once more, fully aware of the guardians trying to be discreet as the not so subtly stared at him and Anzu waiting for some entertainment at his and Anzu's expense. He had to cough slightly to prevent laughing at their disappointed faces before he decided to indulge them in pestering Anzu a bit further, "So did you like the jewels and clothes, we can go back for more if they are not to your liking."

Surprisingly, Anzu did not rise to the bait, but rather took a deep breath and gave Atem a brilliant smile, "No Atem, everything you got was really pretty and I appreciate it, truly...it's just a little overwhelming," she ended with a small smile as she broke their gaze making Atem feel guilty at poking fun at her kind personality.

Backtracking quickly, Atem caught her hand with his and gave a gentle kiss on her knuckles in an apology, "Forgive me Anzu, I shouldn't have teased you with something that makes you uncomfortable."

"It-it's alright Atem, really," Anzu had a blush dusting across her nose and cheeks at the feel of Atem's lips pressed on the skin of her hand. Her expression making Atem inwardly grin although their interlude was interrupted as Mana and Seto calmly walked into the hall having a light conversation between themselves causing everyone to stop their conversations and stare at the pair in disbelief.

Furrowing his brows in confusion momentarily before relaxing and rolling his eyes at the strangeness, Atem addressed everyone with his commanding voice resonating off the stone surrounding them all, "Come let us dine now that we are all here."

Everyone took their respective seats and renewed their conversations as Atem led Anzu over to the seat she had used in the morning, clapping his hands loudly to signal the servant to begin the small feast and the dancers and musicians to come to entertain them all while they ate.

Offering Anzu some more pomegranate juice, Atem was struck with a memory from his time sharing Yugi's body when Yugi had tricked both him and Anzu on what he had called a "date." Setting the jug back down, Atem addressed Anzu, raising his voice to draw the attention of the hyperactive mage currently irritating his High Priest while he ate, "Anzu didn't you study to be a dancer?"

Anzu snapped her attention to him at the same time Mana did, "Oh Atem I haven't danced in a long time, I am not very good anymore-" "Nonsense, the last time I witnessed your dance was against Johnny Steps at the arcade but I know that is not the kind you studied," Atem cut her protests off but at her curious expression. Atem felt his cheeks slightly heat up in mild embarrassment as everyone stared at him before he defended his obvious in-depth knowledge, "Yugi told me you wanted to be a bail-a-reena I believe is the word he used, someone who dances on their toes."

Anzu looked down modestly, "Well yes I guess that is the simple way of explaining it, but-" This time, it was Mana who cut off Anzu's protests, "Oh come now Anzu, you'll just have to show us."

As Mana leaped up from her seat, nearly knocking Seto's goblet out of his hand, and rushed over to the group of musicians. The lead string player nodded at Mana and moved to speak to his fellow musicians.

"Lady Anzu come, come!" Mana ran over excitedly ignoring Anzu's obvious reluctance and grabbed her hand to drag her up out of her seat and out into the center of the room.

"Mana, Pharaoh," Anzu gritted out with forced politeness that was ignored as well, "I'm not really dressed for dancing-" "Oh right! Of course," Mana agreed rather than took the excuse before she used her wand to tap Anzu's shoulder, changing Anzu's dress into an Arabian dancer's outfit that caused Atem to nearly choke on the wine he had currently been drinking, once he took in the revealing outfit.

Now donning a two-piece jeweled bra and harem pants with a sheer skirt covering her legs, Anzu blushed further as she notice the sides of the pants had slits all the way up from her ankles to her hips with only clasps at the top and bottom as well as noticing Mana had conjured a jeweled belly ring to fill her empty piercing.

"Ma-Mana!" Anzu's face was beet red and she was trying to look anywhere but at everyone else who had choked on their food and drink at Mana's choice in dancer's attire. Atem cleared his throat and motioned towards the center of the room for Anzu to show everyone her dancer skills.

"Well, Anzu? Will you grace us with a dance or did you truly forget how to?" he egged on lightly. Giving him a firm glare, Anzu squared her shoulders and moving to the center of the room where the other dancers had moved out of the way for her. Facing away from the group and taking her stance, Anzu nodded her head back towards the nervous musicians start playing, listening to the first few beats before moving in rhythm alongside the sounds.

The sounds of drums accompanied by a lute and cymbals began to fill the room as a swaying hypnotizing beat flowed around everyone. Anzu closed her eyes and ignored the swarm of butterflies in the pit of her stomach and begun moving to the music, following the rhythm with graceful movements until the tempo switched and her movements reflected the song.

Soft and graceful before powerful and purposeful jerks and movements in time for the various switches representing the different elements in nature. Her body moved like water, floated like air, had a passion like fire, and steady like earth as she lost herself to the music twirling and leaping into different stances and poses, mystifying the entire room.

Atem knew she studied to dance, but he too felt his breath stop as he watched Anzu move effortlessly with a serene expression.

As the music picked up slightly, Anzu had turned to more advanced moved from her training while keeping with the theme of an Arabian dancer, leaping into the air effortlessly and twisting to land at near-impossible poses before pulling and contorting her body with inhuman flexibility.

Landing into a simple pose where she held her leg high above her head by her ankle as the music died off slowly. Anzu exhaled and released her stance, snapping out of the trance she hadn't been able to connect to in a long time as she remembered where she was currently and more importantly, who was watching.

Slightly out of breath, Anzu held her stare even as her embarrassment and modesty rose, "Well Pharaoh, have I forgotten to dance?" Atem was silent for a moment before settling his goblet down and clapping returning her steady gaze with a slight smirk, "Bravo Anzu, breathtakingly beautiful."

The rest of the Guardians and Mana clapped loudly with genuine smiles, even Priest Seto clapped and nodded to her. Mana pulled her wand out and restored Anzu's former clothes to sit more comfortably as she returned to her seat.

"Lady Anzu you should teach the dancers, even they are spell struck at your performance," Mahad offered politely, Mana nodding at her master's words. "Oh yes, Lady Anzu! You should teach me to!"

Seto chuckled mirthfully into his wine closing his eyes, "Absolutely Mana if anyone needed to learn grace and pose it is you."

With his eyes closed, Seto was unaware at the slight dulling of Mana's eyes at the barb. Anzu spoke quickly for her new friend, "I would love to spend more time with you dancing Mana, I am sure you are secretly fantastic and just don't know it yet."

Mana smiled sadly at Anzu, "Thank you Anzu, perhaps when you are more settled." Mana turned back to her plate and opting to reply to Shadi who had started up a conversation onto a topic the two of them had obviously covered before while Isis shot Seto an icy glare that was returned with a confused expression.

Atem sighed as well before offering Anzu the roasted beef on the platter before them to attempt to take her attention away from the oblivious priest, "Try this Anzu, it is a delicacy."

Accepting the food hesitantly with her eyes darting to Mana's dejected form once more before meeting Atem's and catching the meaning in his eyes, Anzu gave him a small smile in thanks and changed the subject to release the tense air, "So what was all that with Miss Rehema earlier?"

Atem choked lightly on his wine at her question, caught off guard at the directness. "I assure you Anzu, I am completely unaware of what you are speaking about."

Anzu raises one eyebrow delicately while cocking her head at him quizzically at his mock innocent expression.

"Where Miss Rehema was unable to find anything suiting me because I tried to refuse you spending your wealth on me. So the strangest thing I found on my bed was several garments and jewels that I had tried on earlier," Anzu paused enjoying the slight nervous sweat on Atem. Batting her eyelashes at him demurely Anzu continued fully aware the other's had stopped their conversations eager to eavesdrop, "Now how do you suppose they could've gotten here my Lord?"

Atem laughed, accepting being caught, "Very well Anzu, I wasn't going to allow you to dress in the clothing of others forever, plus as a guest of my palace, it is my duty to see to your needs."

Anzu purses her lips in a mocking grimace, about to start again before Atem caught sight of the others staring avidly and not at all discreetly and stood from his seat holding a hand out to Anzu, "Join me for a walk in the courtyard?"

Blushing as she too noticed their exchange being so intently observed, Anzu nodded and accepted his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. Before he could lead her from the room, Anzu bowed to the remaining Guardians giving them all a slight shock at her politeness, "Please excuse me, have a good evening."

Atem nodded in farewell to them and guided Anzu out to the courtyard where the slightly cooler air slowly filled in around them from the now set sun.

The courtyard, Atem has saved showing Anzu this place till now. Of course, it was beautiful during the day, but at night it was simply enchanting.

In the center of the large garden was a small pond built to buffer against the stone floor that led out of a large archway supported by columns shaped into lotuses. In the archway hung sheer curtains pulled back slightly to allow the breeze to pass but deterred birds from swimming in. Along the water floated dozens of water lilies that held dancing fireflies weaving on top their petals in a peaceful, tranquil dance.

"Atem... this is breathtaking," Anzu whispered as she stared around her in awe. Satisfied with her reaction, Atem nodded gently and guided her over to a beautifully pink Judas tree where a stone bench had been erected to sit and observe the tranquility, "I am glad I was able to show you my world, Anzu. However," At the slight change in his tone, Anzu felt the small tendrils of apprehension gather in the pit of her stomach, "Yes Atem?"

"We really need to talk," Atem held her hands in his while holding steady eye contact. "Anzu, as happy as I am that you are here, I must ask, how is it you have died?"


	4. Chapter Three

A.N. Hello all, here's the next chapter I apologize for taking so long to update, I finally got my internet company to come and replace my router. Apparently, it got fried during the last lightning storm by my house hence I've been without internet for like 3ish weeks. Not quite as long as my last chapter but there will be more to come sooner, as always enjoy.

Optional Music

Ivan Torrent-Afterlife (Extended Version)

Chapter Three

Anzu stiffened at his words, her insecurities surfacing, dread pitted in her stomach and her blue eyes darkened anxiously as she waited for him to say that she could not remain in his world. Atem sensed her change in body language and pulled her back by her trembling hands to sit beside him when she made a move to stand. "Shhh," Atem's deep voice carried through Anzu easily despite the low tone he was using, "I am merely curious. When I left you all I was hoping you would move on forward with your dreams and goals, I was not expecting your passing this suddenly. Then there is the manner in which death has claimed you, Anzu."

Anzu's body involuntarily twitched at his underlying question, "What do you mean Pharaoh," slipping back in nervously using his title rather than his name to which Atem gave her a light glare, "I mean Atem."

Nodding slightly with approval at the sound of his name from her lips, Atem looked down to gaze at her soft hands resting lightly in his grasp, holding them steady as she shyly attempted to pull them away from his larger ones. Returning his gaze to hers, Atem held her hands steady and rubbed his thumb across the knuckles of hers soothingly adding to the peaceful atmosphere created around them from the soft waves of the quiet Nile carrying with the light sounds of Ancient Egypt.

"Anzu," Atem slightly tightened his grip on both her hands in his when she tried to break eye contact to pull her back to look at him before calmly continuing, "when someone dies a violent or sudden death, they are usually able to recover once they have crossed fairly quickly. When one travels to the afterlife without dying by mystic means, they begin to fade to dust for several days and will continue to have a beating heart, to which you have not begun to do nor do I sense living beat in your chest. To those who have succumbed to illness or age, the recovery time is longer since more energy is expelled as the living body dies slowly, Anzu you recovered your energy after nearly a day of rest. Before when I had asked, you simply told me you had gotten sick but that there was a longer explanation, surely you understand my confusion and curiosity?"

Anzu sighed, she knew this conversation was the most important one between the two of them at the moment, the truth of her feelings, she could wait a little while longer to share. "You are right, it was not a quick death Atem," Anzu turned her gaze out to watch the Nile as it flowed gently past the palace, this time Atem did not redirect her attention back upon himself but rather watched her expression as she slipped back into her memories.

"After we returned to Domino City, we were all plagued with grief, Yugi and I the most. Everyone thought that we would end up together and move on together, sadly though, I will always consider him a brother to me, nonetheless, we grieved for you together, deeply. After about a month, it was easier for everyone else, even Yugi was getting better without you. He and Rebecca decided to make a go at it and she really helped fill the void he needed and I was happy for them, for them all, Joey and Mai, Tristan and Serenity, even the Kaiba brothers.

However, I couldn't move on, I lost all my passion for dance and when we graduated two months after the trip to Egypt, I enrolled in secretary classes and was certified a month later. When Mokuba hired me to work with Seto, everything was still lukewarm to me. I lost my spirit as Yugi said often. I began to have pain in my chest around my heart around the same time that I worked for Kaiba, at the time I thought it was just my grief, but as it became much worse, I sought help from doctors," tears began to drip lightly on Anzu's cheeks when she bowed her head. Atem reached up gently and wiped them before pulling her close to rest her head on his shoulder in an attempt to protect her from the painful memories as they both gazed out on to the luminescent lilies bobbing on top the peaceful Nile waters, lapping gently against the stone, "What happened next Anzu?"

Anzu took a shuddering breath trying to still the rising emotion in her throat as she continued, "After the tests were done I still had to wait for the results to be observed and read. When I finally got the results back to me, the doctors told me I had cancer, a disease that eats the body alive as it spreads through various parts of the body by means of blood. Some people who get it are able to cure it, some have longer, the kind of cancer I had contracted was incurable and rapidly moving, there was nothing to be done. When I heard the diagnosis, I told everyone and then checked into the hospital. They all wanted me to fight the disease with treatment, even if I had the strength to keep fighting, it would not have changed anything. Two weeks later, I gave in, I wanted all my pain to go away."

Atem's arm tightened around Anzu's shoulder, "It is a good thing I was not there, I do not think I could have stood and watched you suffer. Were you alone?"

Anzu took a deep breath to calm herself before answering, "No Seto was with me surprisingly. Yugi, Rebecca, and Mokuba had just left the room right before he arrived when I receive a call from my only relatives. You remember phones right?" At his nod she continued, "My aunt and uncle never wanted me but took me in to save face when my parents died, they felt I was using my illness to get money out of them when all I wanted to do was say good-bye one last time, needless to say, Yugi didn't handle it well and Rebecca and Mokuba went to make sure he was alright. Seto stayed with me and talked to me about destiny and whatnot to keep me calm, but we both knew it was time. He even tried calling Mokuba to get everyone back in time, but I just couldn't keep fighting the amount of pain I was in. Then I just felt nothing and woke up in the desert," Anzu shivered slightly at the light breeze sweeping the balcony unexpectedly at her thin garments. "So what now? What do I do? Where do I go?"

Atem looked down to the somber woman's eyes still resting her head upon his shoulder, thinking over everything, no way would he allow her to slip through his fingertips again. Atem was very much a believer of destiny, as Kaiba often teased him and Yugi about, and if he had any doubts about Anzu belonging to someone other than himself, this past day cinched it. He pulled her closer to himself, "You'll stay with me Anzu, here in my palace."

Anzu's eyes widened with panic, "Is that even allowed? I'm no member of royalty, wouldn't it be better if...?" Anzu's panicked questions were cut off by Atem's soft and gentle lips. Anzu stiffened with the shocking brush of Atem's lips barely touching hers, the effect immediately silencing her as a faint glimmer of hope rested in the pit of her stomach. Pulling back just as quickly, Atem looked deeply into Anzu's eyes as one his hands came to cradle her jaw while the other rested on her back, "I am King, even if I wasn't I would share my home with you Anzu. I let you slip through my fingers once before and I did not tell you prior to the duel with Yugi and I because I was not sure of Yugi's and your feelings towards one another and then there was the matter of myself."

"Yourself, Phar...Atem?" Anzu whispered keeping her gaze locked with his and reaching up to cup timidly against the jeweled fingers holding her face delicately.

"Anzu, surely you were aware that I was a 5,000-year-old spirit locked inside the puzzle, that I only had a body that slightly changed from Yugi's unless you think I still look the same," Atem chuckled at Anzu's expression.

"Oh no, I can see that you and Yugi are very different," Anzu blushed hard as Atem raised a fine eyebrow mocking her choice of words, "I-I mean that you are taller and older."

"Indeed," Atem's voice did not disguise the underlying humor in his tone, "When I was sealed in the puzzle, I was connected to Yugi's body, only able to take possession not to adapt to my actual form. Even when we had all traveled back into the past, I was still connected to the Puzzle. Only when I was free in the afterlife could I possess my own for to its full height and build. Unfortunately, Yugi probably will not grow taller." Atem was fully grinning at the slight joke for his former host as Anzu broke into giggles, his hand sliding to her shoulders as she laid her head back on his shoulder whispering, "I never imagined having a place beside you in this life or the last, before I could only hold these feelings close to my heart."

"You shall forever have a place in mine Anzu, always," Atem murmured into her hair as he rested his head against hers while skimming his thumb back and forth on her bicep as the pair elapsed into a comfortable silence as they stared out over the peaceful night.

"It's different," Anzu murmured after a while after observing the random streaks of light dancing across the sky in various colors. Atem looked towards where her gaze had landed, "There have been many changes in your surroundings Anzu, I am afraid you will have to be more specific."

"I'm sorry," Anzu sat up a little straighter before pointing up to the sky, "Back in Domino, there were no shooting stars like the ones you see here."

"Ah," Atem nodded in understanding, "Well that would be because those are not all stars." Anzu tilted her head up in confusion while Atem peered down to meet her stare. "They are also gods and deities. For example," he turned back and pointed to the red streak of light crossing across the Nile, "That particular light is Slifer."

"Oh, but I thought he was a duel monster?" Anzu settled back and relaxed against Atem's while his thumb made gentle circles on her shoulder. Atem smiled softly at her question, "Once the shadow games were prevented from being resurrected in the mortal realm, the creatures who dwelled there were able to cross from the shadow realm to our plane, however, there are magical safeguards in place to prevent those with dark intentions towards chaos who are unable to cross and are truly trapped in the shadow realm with Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus guarding the passage."

"Oh?" Anzu was solely focused on Atem's words but the deep rhythms drumming from his chest as he spoke coupled along with the chirping and cricket sounds reminded Anzu of a light melody she remembered her mother singing it to her as a child. The nostalgic feeling bubbling past her throat as she began to hum quietly while absentmindedly tracing the metal rings on Atem's hand that held both of hers.

"That is an enchanting tune. Where did you learn it?" Although Atem whispered Anzu was still startled out of her trance, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was humming it out loud."

"It is no trouble, you know Anzu you do not have to apologize for every small thing, you may be at ease here, this is to be your home from now on and I do not wish for you to be so uncomfortable," Atem paused as Anzu lowered her eyes downcast in a slightly shameful manner. Sitting them both up more but maintaining their body contact Atem crooked a finger under her chin and pulled her gently to meet his gaze, "What is the matter Anzu? In the entire time, I shared a vessel with Yugi you were never this abashed, have I offended you?"

"No! It's nothing, I just...well...I am afraid," Anzu admitted. At his raised eyebrow, Anzu continued, "I am afraid I'm still in the hospital and this is some cruel dream, to be able to see you again only to wake up. If it is a dream I don't want to spend it being obnoxious plus this whole past year has put a damper on my spirits, I'm not as annoying anymore," Anzu trailed off as the negative feelings she had been pushing aside cane back full force as her fears resurfaced.

Atem was silent as he offered his hand for her to take and he moved to stand them both up before leading her out a side archway leading to a narrow path. Following the path outside that came up to cleared spot along the Nile surrounded by reeds.

Stopping to scoop up some nearby pebbles, Atem took a deep breath as he began to skip rocks across the slow-moving waters, "I never would have labeled you as annoying, Anzu. Often it was rather the opposite. Despite my outward display of confidence, there were and are times I find myself doubting my abilities or strength to carry out a task. Many simply do not believe it because I was trained long after my birth to school my features."

"Why was that Atem?" Anzu bent down to scoop a few more rocks to offer to him when his supply began to dwindle.

"The era I was born in, was not necessarily a kind place for those who wore their hearts so openly as the time you were born in, especially for someone of royalty. Back then the expected life span was merely 40 years if you were lucky and not many children were lucky to survive birth. Being my father's only heir I had to grow up quickly and from an early age I understood that I held the power of life and death in so many ways over my people that if I gave into my emotions and displayed weaknesses such as fear, then the lives of my people would have been in jeopardy if someone attempted to overthrow my kingdom," Atem stopped throwing the rocks in his hand and just stared out on the water reminiscing about his childhood.

Anzu stepped forward hesitantly and laid her hand to rest on the crook of his elbow, "Showing your inner fear was considered a weakness?"

"Back then it was," Atem gently tossed the rock down to the side and brushed the slight dirt from his hand off before wrapping his arm around Anzu's shoulder once more. "Simply it was a trait that many would have paid the price for if I displayed it, but it does not mean I cannot feel it. I have felt it when I was sealed inside the puzzle, despite my ability to think quickly and strategically. Many times there was one thing that would help me push through, what do you think that was Anzu?"

"I don't know Atem," Anzu whispered, her gaze held captive in his gentle amethyst eyes gazing down at her with an emotion that Anzu only ever dared to dream about. Moving to pull Anzu's hand up to rest on his shoulder while his other splayed across Anzu's lower back gently, catching the slight shiver from her body she tried to repress at the contact of her breasts pressed lightly against his chest plate.

Leaning forward Atem whispered against her lips, "It was you Anzu, it was always your voice urging me to go on, it was your voice that I fell in love with." Pressing his lips against hers, slightly firmer than his previous kiss, Atem lowered his lids over his plum colored irises at the sight of Anzu closing her eyes and pressing herself more fully against his frame, one of her hands clutching the fabric of his cape while the other gripped his bicep on the arm holding them both steady.

Atem licked at her lips causing Anzu to give a startled gasp which allowed Atem to swallow her soft moans as his tongue plundered the sweet depths of her mouth coupled along with the gentle circular motions of his hand rubbing against her lower back. Pulling away after a few moments, Atem ended the kiss with a gentle nip of her swollen lower lip and felt immensely pleased with Anzu's dazed expression even as he could feel his breath equally as laborious as hers.

"Wow," Anzu blinked a few moments and blushed bright red at Atem's slightly smug expression, "Indeed." No other words were said as the pair continued to embrace one another, shifting their positions so that Anzu had wrapped her remaining hand around Atem's neck and had lifted herself up on her toes while his hands held her close to him, one resting in her hair and the other on her back.

"I meant what I said Anzu," Atem murmured against her ear, "I let you go once before, I cannot do that again." "I don't want you to let me go either, I want to stay with you forever," Anzu felt tears spring to her eyes and drip down off her nose onto the fabric of Atem's tunic before she whispered the words she held for him so close to her heart all this time, "I love you, Atem."

Atem's eyes closed at the warmth that spread throughout his body at her soft voice before a brilliant smile grew on his face. Taking a step backward, Atem began to laugh joyfully as he swung Anzu around in a circle with her joining in the happiness entwining both their souls. Setting her down, Atem trailed off his laughter after a few moments and looked into Anzu's dazzlingly blue eyes, "Anzu would you honor me in taking part of the ceremonies of my people and become my Queen?"

Anzu gasped, genuinely shocked, "Your Queen? I would be honored but isn't a queen supposed to bear you an heir? I mean we're not alive anymore so there seems to be little point in titles especially if you don't want me calling you by yours..." Anzu had trailed off once again shy but Atem reached to cup her jaw gently, "True, back then a Queen was someone who gave the kingdom an heir, and since we are in the afterlife there is little point in a king taking a queen when life cannot spring forth; however, I wish for you to become my Queen not only to show all how important you are to me, but the ancient magicks would bind our souls together for all eternity should fate decide we ever return to the land of the living, nothing would part us. I will not risk losing you once more..."

Anzu swallowed the butterflies rising from her gut up to her throat and pressed her lips up against Atem's shyly displaying her obvious inexperience but was effective in cutting him off as if what he was saying was a forbidden taboo. Atem was momentarily surprised before he gentle overtook the kiss and Anzu could no longer think straight as he coaxed sighs and moans from her with demanding sweeps of his tongue swirling around hers, teasing it to dance along with his.

Finally, after what seemed like eons to the pair, they pulled apart flushed, swollen and breathless, "I would love nothing more than to be your's Atem, now and forever, for all of eternity." Atem grinned slightly down at her while resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as her acceptance and reciprocation of what he felt washed over him.

The pair stayed like that for a short while until a fish leaping out of the nearby Nile startled them both. Atem looked out over his lands and realized that it was no longer evening, but rather that the night had fallen for quite some time and he was going to be sought out for some of his daily religious duties he could not push upon Seto.

"We should head inside, Anzu," Atem felt bad for laughing at Anzu's bright red and mortified expression no doubts in his mind to what she thought he was suggesting, "I apologize Anzu, I did not mean for that, I simply meant because night has fallen and we are going to need our energy for tomorrow."

"Ah, it-it's alright Atem, I understand," Anzu shyly answered tucking her body against Atem's shoulder as he draped his arm across her own and hugged her to his side while they walked back up the narrow path back to the palace courtyard before heading off to her private chambers.

"I do not wish to rush anything, Anzu I wish to fully get to know one another once again before we proceed with the preparations to make you Queen," although Atem spoke softly, he deep baritone sent shivers throughout Anzu's form, drawing Atem's attention.

Thinking she was shivering from the slightly chilly night air sent throughout the palace, Atem pulled his cape off from his metal holders to drape over Anzu's shoulders before guiding her down the final corridors to the doors of her chambers. "I must also apologize Anzu, I am to be leaving in the morning, right at first light, along with Mahad and Seto."

"Oh! Is everything alright?" Anzu asked worriedly. Atem nodded as he tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen in Anzu's face back behind her ear, "Yes, everything is alright, it is simply my duty to check to make sure the various parts of my kingdom are prepared for the upcoming change in seasons, we are about to enter the part of the year where the rains swell up the Nile and bring the rich soil over the farmlands that have been tilled and planted with crops."

"I am still confused at how everything works here," Anzu cast her gaze down before Atem began speaking again, "I shall ask Isis, and Shadi to teach you our ways that you are unfamiliar with as well as give you lessons on what your duties would be when you are Queen, when you are up for it of course. There is no rush or time limit, I assumed we would proceed with things when the time felt right if that felt alright with you, I want you to be comfortable in your new home before piling a magnitude of tasks upon your shoulders before you fully understand what everything is," Atem held one of her hands in both of his gently.

Anzu smiled at his thoughtfulness, "That sounds like a good idea, Atem. How long will you, Lord Mahad, and Lord Seto be gone for?"

"No more than 7 days hopefully. You are aware that you are not required to call them by their titles, they simply call me by mine because that is how they choose to address me, much to my annoyance but they, like Mana and Isis, would not mind if you simply called them Mahad and Seto," Atem reached into a satchel tied to his thick golden belt on his hips and pulled out a necklace he had commissioned not long after he had crossed over, himself.

"I know, but I felt like until they say so themselves, I should wait and continue calling them "Lord" simply to be polite," Anzu murmured not noticing his other hand in the small bag.

"Fair enough. May I ask you a favor Anzu?" Atem waited for her to nod before he continued, "Before I was able to defeat Zorc, you gave me something that was irreplaceable and truly something I've kept close to my heart since." Anzu held her breath quietly had Atem spoke, understanding where he was leading this conversation off to, "When I first crossed over, it was hard on me too, to leave all of you behind; however, I accepted my fate with little comfort in the knowledge that I would be able to see you all once again when your times came. When I found myself missing you most, Anzu, I had commissioned a necklace to match the one you gave me, would you honor me in wearing it?"

"Oh, Atem! Of course," Anzu reached up with her free hand and held most of her hair up off her neck while Atem reached around and fastened the delicate silver chain around her neck. Anzu smiled up at him as she reached down to examine the symbols carved into the precious metal, "These are different than yours, is it my name?"

"No, it is something else," Atem evaded slyly chuckling at her slight pout, "It would mean more when you learn how to read Egyptian Shadi had the best calligraphy and I am sure he would love in turn to learn how to write Japanese, he is like the God of Wisdom Thoth, always striving for more knowledge," Atem basked in her shining smile while the glow of the moon peeking out from behind the clouds shone through the window behind her, giving her a divine silver glow .

"I'd love to, and I will definitely learn how to read this before you get back," Anzu playfully stuck her tongue out at Atem before he stole her breath by swooping in with a final kiss that was not quite as thorough as their previous ones outside. Pulling away, Atem nudged her nose with his own before skimming over to her ear to whisper, "That tongue of yours will get you into trouble should you use it to provoke me further." Atem chuckled at Anzu's now blushing face before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "I bid you goodnight Anzu, do not worry about seeing me off in the morning, I would much rather you get your sleep and re-energize your spirit."

Atem laughed at her pointed expression, "Alright, alright, I shall see you in the morning, sleep well, Beloved." Placing one final kiss to her knuckles, Atem stepped back and bowed as he turned to another hall leading off to his own chamber, leaving Anzu resting lightly against the door to her own chambers while she reached up to touch her sore lips.

A matronly voice reached out from behind her, startling Anzu slightly before she relaxed upon seeing Na'eemah emerge from inside one of the chambers, "Good evening Milady, might I help you prepare for bed." Anzu nodded, not wanting to offend the kind woman by refusing help and allowed her to help her take her jewelry and accessories off beside the precious cartouche that would forever lay over her heart from now on before Anzu moved off to behind the changing screen as Na'eemah handed her a turquoise silken nightdress that fitted her much looser than the other dresses she had worn so far.

"Thank you Na'eemah," Anzu sat down on her bed and pulled the sheet over herself as Na'eemah blew out the few oil lamps upon the dressing table and moving towards the door. Opening the door slightly, Na'eemah bowed to Anzu respectfully, Good night your Ladyship, would you like to be awakened in time to see the Pharaoh off tomorrow?"

"Yes, if it is not too much trouble please," Anzu smiled and yawned as her weight of the day's emotions left her shoulders and she slipped off to sleep before she could even answer the kind servant.

Unaware of the presence that had been observing the couple longingly, the palace female mage finally moved away from her vantage point of the evening, her heart heavy at the thought of her new friend's suffering during her passing. The slight pangs of jealousy stirred at the thought of love she witnessed between the two of them before the guilt settled in, 'Pharaoh has given everything in him to protect the world several times with Anzu's help, I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help feeling so hopeless, Seto will never see me as anything but a nuisance.'

Mana walked slowly and quietly down the halls intent on returning to the library where she left her work earlier when she picked up the hushed angry tones of Master Mahad, Isis, and Seto.

Creeping quietly to spy without alerting the trio, Mana was slightly surprised at the amount of anger on Isis's face directed towards Priest Seto while Master Mahad tried to stay between the usually cordial people.

"Shame on you Seto," Isis who had remained silent up until the point now had a firm, disappointed look across her features, "Mana values your opinion, more than Mahad's or mine or even the Pharaoh's, for you to bring upon this situation on someone who has stood by your side both in life and death. Even if she continued to serve our Pharaoh when she returned, she never gave you any sort of reason that her loyalty to you would waiver. I've never seen her face dull with disappointment in herself than when she hears you put her down, if you don't fix this, you'll not just crush her spirit you'll break her heart! You are a moron, she's in love with you!"

With her eyes blazing and her face flaming red in anger, Isis turned sharply on her heel and headed towards her and Mahad's chambers. Mahad and Seto looked at each other with widened eyes at the normally calm and composed priestess. Mahad broke the shocked stare and shook his head disappointingly at Seto before following his mate in hopes of calming her rare temper, silently thankful it was not directed at him.

Seto stood in the hallway alone, thinking over the mess he had created. This was so far out of his control, it never occurred to him how much Mana care about his opinion. Thinking back, Seto groaned out loud at all the obvious points when Mana had been criticized and compared to Mahad, she had just taken it in stride but he should have spoken up and reassured her. Then there was Isis's accidental slip, Mana loved him, even Kisara hadn't stayed with him hadn't loved him as Mana did. Remembering, Seto remembered how Mana often spoke in his defense when anyone had criticized himself in her presence.

Seto rubbed his forehead at his own stupidity, Isis was right, he was a moron. Determined to make this right, Seto straightened and took a step toward the library to check on Mana's favorite haunts when a shuffling noise behind him caught his attention. Turning to address the sound, Seto was horrified at the sight of Mana's fleeing form racing down the hall towards the stables, no doubt in his mind that she had heard their argument.


	5. Chapter Four

A.N.

I am so sorry for the delayed update,

Chapter Music

Strength from Pain-Epic Score

Moonriser-Ivan Torrent

Sun-Thomas Bergersen

Chapter Four_

"Mana! Wait!" Seto broke into a run after her, his long legs gaining on her; however, the head start combined with her emotional state gave her an edge as she leaped over the gate and vaulted onto one of the nearby horses one of the guards had been preparing for patrol duty, startling the unsuspecting guard.

"Lady Mana!" the guard stumbled back and tried leaping to his feet to quickly grab at the horse's reins but failing as Mana stirred the beast into a wild run as the horse felt it's rider's emotional distress.

"Mana! Stop! Guards stop that horse!" Seto came running into the stables right as Mana moved in the saddle to take the horse's leap over the fence and head towards the west fields.

"Seto! What happened?!" Karim and Shadi came rushing into the scene right as Mana's horse leaped over the fence towards the sands.

Seto was panting hard as he slid to a stop, "I've upset her, it is a misunderstanding that I must make right. Guards bring my horse now! Shadi! Karim! Are all of those worms gone, she's heading right towards where you were stationed!"

"As far as we know they are, go Seto! We shall alert Pharaoh and Mahad where you both went," Karim looked on as Seto quickly mounted his horse and took off into a bolt after Mana.

Luckily Seto's horse was much faster than the guard's horse so he quickly caught sight of her, "Mana stop!" "No! Leave me alone, I hate you!" MMana'sface had turned towards Seto, tears dripping down her face, the sight twisted Seto's heart in his chest. Before he could call out again, the ground before Mana rumbled and a lone sandworm broke through the ground, spooking Mana's horse and causing her to be bucked off.

Mana fell onto the ground and looked wide-eyed and terrified, she ran off without her wand and all of her more powerful spells required one. Staring up at the menacing beast, Mana was so frightened she couldn't move from her spot on the ground when the worm geared itself up to attack. Suddenly a bright, golden bean hit the worm directly in its body, killing it instantly.

Mana could hardly comprehend it as it crashed to the ground in front of her missing her by barely a few feet, her whole body was shaking and she was hyperventilating as thick bands of steel muscle wrapped around her torso, pulling her shaking form into a firm chest, shaking just as equally. "Mana! Thank Ra!" Seto was so distraught as he cradled her small form into his much larger one, reassuring himself she was indeed safe.

Relief spread through his system before turning to rage, turning her to face him, Seto unleashed his worry, "Mana you could have been hurt! When I tell you to stop, you stop! I don't care how mad you are, how much you hate me, don't you dare put yourself in danger like that! Do you understand?!"

Mana sat there shaking, far too afraid to say anything lest she further provoke his anger any more than she had already, she nodded her head and bent it down to hide her face from him as fresh tears dripped down onto the sand. Seeing her so upset seemed to knock some sense into Seto, he quickly reined in his temper and pulled her back into his arms as her sobs renewed.

They stayed in that embrace for a short while after, till her tears and hiccups slowly faded. Once her breathing quieted Seto moved to peer at her face, slightly surprised when he noticed her completely unconscious in his arms. Looking around, Seto realized only his horse remained nearby and that the sun had started to set, it would be nightfall by the time they returned to the palace.

Gathering her up in his arms as he stood from his kneeling position, Seto whistled for his horse to come near and kneel beside the pair. Mounting the saddle and settled her across his lap to rest comfortably against his shoulder, Seto flicked the reins and motioned for the horse to head back towards the palace.

His prediction came true, by the time they were passing through the main gate it was well into the night. Guiding his tired horse towards the stables, Seto dismounted still cradling Mana's sleeping form, he nodded to a stable boy running up to tend to his horse.

Walking up the steps into the palace courtyard, Seto was not surprised to find the other guardians as well as the pharaoh grouped talking in animated chatter.

Atem turned to the approaching pair, holding his hand up to stop the conversation with Karim about Mana running off upset, "Seto! Is Mana alright?"

"She is fine, she is merely asleep due to exhaustion," Seto sighed to his cousin before turning to the worried stares of Mahad and Isis, "She heard us earlier."

Mahad and Isis grew pale and looked stricken at Mana's tear-streaked face. Atem darted his eyes at the trio staring shamefully at the sleeping girl still in Seto's arms before he cleared his throat addressing the three of them, "This has gone on long enough. Seto, you and Mahad shall accompany me tomorrow before dawn on my journey to the farming fields. Isis you and Mana shall begin tutoring Anzu on our culture and language as well as overseeing yours and Seto's temple for the entirety of our trip. Karim and Shadi shall oversee the court business while I am away."

Mahad and Isis bowed quietly as they left the group, heading to their chambers to prepare for the extra duties in the morning. Karim and Shadi quickly bowed out not wishing to be caught in the web of drama. Before leaving Karim turned to Seto for one last question, "Seto were there any other ssandworms"

"Only one, I do not believe there are more we were in the area for a while after I struck it down," Seto replied quietly, Karim nodded solemnly at the information before followed Shadi's lead and trailed out of the courtyard to his private chambers.

Now alone with Atem, Seto cast his gaze shamefully down onto Mana's slumbering form while Atem spoke patiently, "Regardless of how you realized the truth behind Mana's true feelings for you Seto, she deserves more than this state of unknown. If you cannot move past your guilt over Kisara, you should relay that information to Mana so she won't run off so upset and risk her safety."

When Seto didn't speak, Atem nodded at his silently contemplating cousin before heading back to his rooms, leaving Mana in Seto's care completely.

Seto was brought out of his musings when Mana gave a slight shiver as the cooler wonder breezed past them. Shaking his head clear, Seto moved towards her chambers in the farthest part of the palace from the other guardians.

Her chambers only held a few servants who merely cleaned the few simple chores and typically only left her with enough wine on her low sitting table to refresh herself while she usually prepared herself for bed, aware of her desires for companionship that usually drew her to the dining hall to eat and drink with the other Guardians.

Due to this knowledge of just how few servants that would be around, Seto was not worried about gossip spreading when he kicked the door shut and laid Mana on the bed. They were going to have to talk when she awoke and he didn't trust her not to run off again before he had a chance to do so.

Taking a seat in a nearby lounge chair, Seto pulled off his headdress and placed it along with the Millennium Staff on the low center table in between him and Mana. Wearily, he held his head in his hands while this evening's events came to settle upon his shoulders as they slowly released the tension held in them. Slowly moving to replace the gold headdress back over his brown locks, Seto quietly thought over the feelings stirring him his heart while he watched the slight rise and fall of Mana's chest. Confusion rang through his soul at the conflicting emotions tearing his inners apart in his gut. Moving to stand beside Mana's sleeping form, Seto whispered more to himself rather than her, "I watched Kisara throw her life away to save mine, even held her dead corpse to seal her away inside the stone tablet. Why did I feel more fear in my entire being at the thought of you being hurt than when Kisara had actually died?"

Seto paused while he focused on a stray hair falling over her eyes before brushing it back into place, "Are my feelings for Kisara just amplified guilt, I need her counsel." Rocking back onto his feet and giving one last look to Mana's tear-streaked face before leaving her chambers, Seto headed in the direction of the temple complex holding the stone tablets used to house the creatures from a shadow realm.

Anzu was walking quietly down the corridors towards Mana's chambers, alone. When she was preparing herself to sleep she had overheard Masika and Khepri talking in hushed tones about Mana running away and Lord Seto rushing after her. Anzu had asked them what had happened but the other women deflected their conversation to other things and bid Anzu goodnight before rushing out the chamber doors, leaving Anzu alone in the room with her question unanswered.

After a good hour had passed Anzu could take no more, tossing off the sheet, she headed out to the balcony nearby with hopes the fresh night air would clear her mind. Anzu had not moved fully out onto the balcony but rather rested against the archway pillar right in front of a stone carving depicting the goddesses Nephthys and Isis holding lotus lilies. From this vantage point, Anzu was able to blend into the carving behind her and watch without being noticed as Lord Seto came riding up to the palace steps with Mana asleep in his arms and another horse following behind him.

Anzu watched with growing anxiety in her stomach as the group of guardians and Atem rushed towards the pair approaching. After a few moments of the guardians and Atem talking, Anzu watched as they all broke off one by one to retire for the evening leaving Atem only with Seto as he held Mana's sleeping form.

When they too began to return to the interior of the palace, Anzu chewed against her bottom lip with indecision, 'Mana is my friend, I've never left a friend behind before...I'm not about to start now.' Mind made up, Anzu tugged on a black cloth over her head, similar to what she had seen Masika wear as around the head and shoulders to block the night chill.

Now that she was in the hallways, Anzu tried to quietly maneuver down the hallways to where she thought Mana's chambers would be without alerting the guards into thinking she was an intruder. She was so concentrated on her own breaths that she didn't hear the soft foot falls and collided with the High Priest leaving Mana's chambers. Anzu released a small cry while Seto reached up instinctively to steady her, his questioning eyes locked onto her guilty ones even as he dipped into a bow in greeting, "Lady Anzu, what are you doing wandering the palace upon this hour. I offer my assistance should you require anything."

"I...um I couldn't sleep. I-I was worried and just hoping to check on Mana," Anzu stammered. Seto rose calmly and offered his elbow, "My Lady, she was not harmed and now rests, I shall escort you back to your chambers."

"Are-are you alright as well, Milord?" Anzu murmured with a meek voice as she timidly accepted his help. "I am not harmed," Seto began only to pause when Anzu came to a sudden stop, "Milady?"

"Your reincarnation does that too," she began, feeling less nervous but still, she licked her dry lips began she explained, "When he tries to hide something his tone changes the same way yours did. I was his friend before I died as well as friends with Isis's and Atem's reincarnations so I have kind of pieces bits together a little bit on how it works but if I can help in any way, I can promise I won't tell anyone else. I'd like to be your friend as well."

Seto was shocked slightly, before his features relaxed into a less hard expression, "Come to the temple with me we can talk over tea." Seto wasn't sure why he was so ready to accept her offer of friendship or trust the value of her words at face value, maybe it was due to his reincarnation's connection with her or maybe the general embodiment of good he sensed within her soul, nonetheless, Seto knew she would keep their conversation between the two.

As the pair reached the temple complex assigned to worship many of the divine male gods such as Osiris, Set, Thoth, Ra, Anubis and the like, the guards bowed to them as they walked by. Anzu tried nodding back but Priest Seto's stride was just as long as Seto Kaiba's and she had to nearly run to keep up. Relief filled her when they reached a room containing several couches surrounded by low tables covered in scrolls and small artifacts for worship. A male attendant came forth and brought a clay pot painted black and covered with white hieroglyphs accompanied by two similar teacups.

Seto waved the attendants away and poured the tea for Anzu and himself before he settled into a couch across the table from her. He took a slow sip as he looked around the room, silently ensuring their privacy. Taking a deep breath, Seto closed his eyes briefly before locking back onto Anzu's quiet empathetic ones, "Your Seto and I are not quite the same people. Yes, we share similar personality traits but it is our life experiences that shape who each individual person is. The Seto from your time has dealt with things, horrible things that I personally did not when I had died, that shaped who he is."

Anzu's eyes furrowed in confusion, before flattening out in understanding, "It is the same as Yugi and Atem, both have similar personalities but there is a distinct difference between the two. But...Lord Seto," Anzu began but Seto cut her off, "You may address me as Seto if it will not confuse you."

Anzu nodded and slightly tightened her grip on her cup in her hands, "If you knew what Kaiba had gone through why didn't you interfere or at least help him feel not so alone."

Seto drew in a long, slow breath, in truth her question held no blame or anger, just simple sadness for her friend, his own reincarnation. "I understand your confusion, despite Pharaoh's relationship with his own reincarnation, one does not interfere with their own reincarnations. Once your soul splits to the different purposes it is meant to, that is that typically one cannot cross the thresholds that separate the different planes. Pharaoh was given special permission from the Gods themselves, and his purpose was solely to defeat pure evil and once his mission was complete, he was given way to the afterlife. Had Pharaoh won that duel, his soul would have disintegrated into nothingness for there can only be one incarnation at one given time in the land of the living without the blessings of the gods."

Anzu's face paled to a ghostlike shade of white, "But..he never said..." "No doubt to lessen the burden on the shoulders of you and your friends, he knew he had to give his all-out if he was to also teach his reincarnation his own strength," Seto took another long sip, finishing his tea and pouring himself another cup and offering his companion more. Anzu declined politely still slightly shaken at the information given, rattled at how close she had been to fully lose Atem, both in life and death.

"So when Seto's adopted father abused him..." Anzu trailed off, trying to wrap her head around it all. Seto nodded grimly, "I felt the suffering with the connection we share but I could not do anything about it. Kaiba is lucky he destroyed his own soul before I could get revenge for my reincarnation, but luckily, your Seto had Kisara watching over him."

"Who is Kisara? I worked for Seto and Mokuba, his younger brother, and the only female involved with Seto was Maya..." Anzu caught her breath, breaking off her sentence and looking at the High Priest's steady gaze now completely fixed to hers. "Kisara is the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who is Maya?"

"I-I am not sure I can tell you," she said honestly, "I think you are supposed to figure things out yourself, but she is someone extremely important to Seto, on a similar level at Mokuba."

Seto breathed in sharply about to contradict her when he noticed her hands twisting the fabric of her wrap uncomfortably. Letting out his breath, Seto relaxed understanding her desire not to meddle in his private affairs, "I understand...I am glad he is finally finding out there is more to life than pain. The Gods know I, too, have felt the pain of loss and misery."

"You were with Atem when he died the first time weren't you?" Anzu asked gently, leaning forward to grasp one of his hands still wrapped around his cup. Seto chuckled darkly tensing as her small, cool fingers rested in a sisterly manner on his, "You are very perceptive, yes. I would rather not discuss that particular memory now though thank you." though his tone was polite, Anzu could sense the emotional scars ripping across his being, "I won't ever pry, Lord Seto, but I have never let a friend suffer if I could help it," Anzu offered quietly and Seto accepted the silent offer, "My thanks Lady Anzu..." Seto stopped abruptly when Anzu's nervous laugh erupted from her throat causing Seto to look at her questioningly.

Anzu stifled her giggles, "I'm sorry. It's just you have the same tone and voice as your reincarnation. No offense but his ego would never let himself call me 'Lady.' Come to think of it I'm not sure why everyone else is..."

Her hand dropped away from his and she reclined back into her seat, her nervousness and self-consciousness ebbing through her body language. Seto cocked his head to the side, "You are addressed as 'Lady Anzu,' because you are the most precious thing to our Pharaoh. Even in death we could all read the things you both kept hidden during the final duel, how you unconsciously understood that you had to let Pharaoh return to his place here with us, we all felt the rip through your heart when your friend held you back and the doors cut you off from each other, for his pain echoed your in his own heart. He is a man who is often overlooked for sacrificing his own emotions for the sake of others, what you did not see when the doors closed was the pain his face radiated when he looked back towards where you stood, not his reincarnation. Your souls hold a strong connection to each other, it is clear for all of us to see you are the stars in his sky and he is the sun that revolves around your world..." Seto trailed off abruptly when his own mind flashed memories of how Mana's face often looked to his with equal feeling, memories he often repressed or ignored despite the warmth they filled him with. Kisara had often looked to him as Lady Anzu now did, with affection that a sister or close friend would, but Mana had looked at him as if he was the Gods gift upon the Earth, not Atem.

His stomach twisted in knots and he jumped slightly when he felt Anzu's hand once more upon his own. Looking up to meet Anzu's sisterly gaze, Seto fought to project the mask of indifference his reincarnation had mastered, "Lord Seto, I am not sure if I am helping or hindering but your reincarnation hasn't dueled since Atem passed on and while he still possesses his Blue Eye White Dragons, he often kept them locked away and when I asked him about it he only told me that he felt at peace and didn't need them for support, that he found something more with Maya."

Anzu's quiet voice was like a bell's ringing clearing away the dark murky waters that often conflicted within his mind, calming their conflicting currents to now a serene clarity that at last allowed him to understand his emotions regarding Kisara for what they really were.

"Thank you Lady Anzu, I hope you and Atem finally receive the happiness you give to others and to each other," Seto set down his cup and stood to hold out his hand out to help her from her seat. Anzu accepted, with a small smile as she bent to return her own cup to beside his, "That's the first time I've heard you call Atem by his name..."

"I am a large believer of formalities, something than Mana capitalizes on to bring me public spectacle," Seto chucked continuing, "However, I prefer to address my cousin by title as well because if I do not he tends to think I am getting bored and places me in charge of court while he slips away."

Anzu blushed and stammered, "I swear I tried to convince him not to..." Anzu was cut off, shocked as the High Priest leading her back to her room laughed boomingly while they crossed the long stone bridge that connected the palace with the temple complex, his voice losing its volume against the sands. Seto was still chuckling when he passed the equally shocked guards when they crossed into the palace gardens, "Of that, I have no doubts, believe me, Lady Anzu, we all knew who the mastermind behind the great escape was."

They enveloped into a comfortable silence when they reached, Anzu's chambers still as quiet and dark as to when she had left. Seto stepped back and dipped into a low bow, "Lady Anzu, I give you my thanks."

Anzu quickly dropped into a graceful curtsey, "Your Welcome Lord Seto, though I am not sure for what." Seto met her gaze levelly, giving her an out of character brotherly smile, "For helping my mind clear and for returning my cousin his heart."

Seto bowed once more and turned his face back to the imposing High Priest prepared to defend the Pharaoh and Kingdom for all eternity, leaving Anzu to return to her chambers feeling accomplished even though she had sought someone else different entirely, Anzu could not feel disappointed at tonight's outcome, tomorrow when Atem left with half his guardians, she would confront Mana.

The morning sun had not yet risen when Anzu had returned to her chambers, but it would come fairly soon and Anzu sat in a comfortable chair that she had pulled out onto the balcony so she could watch the early sunrise despite how late she had gone to rest. It still amazed her, the scents, sounds, and sights that lay before her stirred such a deep calling that resonated and sung to the core of her being. Closing her eyes, Anzu allowed herself to think deeply about the heavy thoughts that plagued her mind since last night.

Atem loves her, he admitted he had always loved her, just as deeply as she loved him but he believed along with everyone else that Anzu had been in love with Yugi. Well, she did love Yugi in his own way, like a sibling she never had, but she had been the first one Yugi had told about Atem, even before Grandpa Mouto. When Atem had first taken over Yugi and saved them both from that creep who had lured her into a storeroom and knocked her out when Yugi tried to rescue her. It was Atem who had carried her to safety once the criminal's mind had been sent to the shadow realm. When Anzu had awoken, she had peered into Yugi's tearful orbs as he visibly sagged with relief when she assured him she was alright. It was then when Anzu had asked him specifically what had happened and how she first met Atem. Anzu's eyes closed blissfully on the now pleasant memory...

"Yugi?" Anzu had asked timidly. Yugi wiped the snot and tears from his face and smiled happily at her easy acceptance of the explanation of his little knowledge of the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, "Yeah Anzu?"

"Can he come out now?" Anzu chewed on her lower lip worriedly. "Why?" Yugi had looked genuinely puzzled at her request. Anzu blushed and averted her eyes while she stammered, "I wanna thank him myself..."

"Usually if he wants to come out he just takes over," Yugi began hesitantly, "Maybe you should try to talk with him and ask."

To Yugi and Anzu's surprise, Atem had indeed been listening and come out at their request, "Yes?" he stared bored at Anzu's nervous expression, "Um I-I wanted to thank you, f-for saving me Mr. Puzzle Spirit," Anzu murmured shyly looking at Atem. Her tone and shy smile had struck a chord within him unfamiliarly despite not having any memories about himself. Moving slowly forward Atem had stopped a foot away from her and reached for her hand, bringing it up to brush a gentle kiss across her knuckles all the while holding her gaze with his, "Yami, beautiful princess, you may call me Yami, and you never have to thank me, I shall always rescue a beautiful gift of the gods."

Anzu had blushed a deep red and Yami had stepped back from her before allowing Yugi back control over his body. Yugi had swayed unsteadily and upon noticing Anzu's red face, "What did he say?" "You don't know?" "He blocked me, most of the time he doesn't but this time he did, what did he say Anzu?" Anzu was caught off guard and covered her embarrassment at Yugi's expense, "He thought you were too short to be my boyfriend." Yugi, himself, turned deep red and began yelling indignantly at his puzzle while Anzu watched chuckling swearing to herself she could hear the Spirit's deep chortled laughter around them.

Sighing a sad smile to herself, Anzu's thoughts drew towards her conversation with the stoic High Priest so much alike to his living counterpart. Anzu realized she never actually had asked him what had all the commotion was about, having been more worried to help in his obvious inner struggle trying to piece things together. Anzu's nature was to comfort, strengthen and protect those she deemed family and something seemed to call her to his wounded soul, 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'it is the fact that he is apart of Kaiba in a way.'

Brought back to her current situation by a sudden knock at her chamber doors. Anzu called out for whoever it was to enter and Na'eemah entered carrying a tray of kohl, face paints, and brushes. "My Lady, I thought that you might like to partake in trying some of our makeup, it will help protect your eyes against the harsh glare of the sun against the desert sands and Nile waters."

"Sure Naeemah, I'll try it, I've never really worn makeup before so I'm not entirely sure what would make me look better," Anzu chuckled a bit apprehensive while Na'eemah paused slightly in setting the tray down on the dressing table beside a decorated ivory comb, "My Lady?"

Anzu colored, "Oh nothing don't mind me I prattle when I'm nervous." Anzu was fidgeting as she cast her eyes down to stare at her hands fisting the soft material covering her legs. Na'eemah's eyes softened at the sight and she gave her mistress a gentle, maternal smile in understanding, "My Lady, if I may be so bold?" Anzu nodded quietly while she turned her eyes up to meet Na'eemah's in the mirror, "Lady Anzu, you do not NEED anything because you are already perfect." Anzu's eyebrows furrowed at her servant's words, "I don't understand."

Na'eemah nodded and picked up the comb to gently run it through Anzu's silky chocolate tresses. Gesturing to their reflection, Na'eemah spoke once more, "My King has always been upfront and honest with everyone he meets and knows. Before the world I knew had eventually succumbed to death's gentle embrace, I remember a bit of gossip about our Prince when he became of age for his father to choose a bride for his successor, the more likely it would have been a foreign Princess or a high ranking noble to further stabilize connections or strengthen the bloodline. The Crown Prince flat out refused, stating that he could never marry a woman who did not represent all of Egypt who was his true love as King and the woman who would take up the queen's crown would be the spirit of Egypt herself or no one at all."

Anzu bit her lip, "But I was not born in Egypt in any timeline that I am aware of unless I was reincarnated before..." "You would remember, when your reincarnation dies, the split soul is returned to one vessel and the memories combined throughout the different timelines, if you do not remember any other timelines, then your soul is a new one created recently by the gods," Na'eemah's fingers were gentle in Anzu's scalp and slowly the tension and nervousness began to ebb away but Anzu could not hold be the nagging insecurities and breathed out on a whisper. "So why me?"

"Because you are the representation of everything Egyptian to Pharaoh," Na'eemah stopped combing Anzu's hair and lightly guided Anzu to gaze upon her own reflection as Na'eemah moved to rest her hands on Anzu's shoulders, "My Lady, can you truly not see it? Your hair is the color of the rich fertile mud that renews life in Egypt, your eyes are like gazing into liquid gems filled straight from the Nile, your skin as pale and soft as the moonbeams that protect Egypt during the night when the Sun has to dip below the Nile's shores and battle the demons of the underworld, dark creatures like the demon Zorc. The moon has also represented rejuvenation and renewal for as long as the sun had represented the deity who gave life to the world. Can you truly not see just how you are an equal representation of our lands as our King is?"

Anzu felt shocked to her core, her tongue licked at her suddenly dry lips. Her mind was reeling as she coupled Na'eemah's words with Seto's from last night, feeling overwhelmed at everyone's opinion of her while Na'eemah worked diligently with deft hands. The placing of a light circlet drew Anzu's attention back to herself in the mirror before her. Anzu stared at the woman reflected before her and drew her hand up to touch her fingertips to the beautiful woman, "This can't be me." She whispered in disbelief while Na'eemah bowed behind her with a strong, proud smile etched in her own features, "It is Milady, you are the most beautiful jewel ever to grace our kingdom."

Anzu studied the mirror, still awestruck. Na'eemah had painted Anzu's eyes, outlining them with a simple black line that was coupled with a teal pigment over the lids of her eyes that emphasized the color of her eyes. Under her right eye, the liner had been extended into an intricate design of lines and swirls that made her look mystic. Anzu refrained from licking her lips nervously to prevent spreading the gold paint that had been spread across her plump lips only her bottom lip separated in the middle with a black line painted down the middle. Her locks had been drawn into a half updo being held secure with a silver comb with a design of the Goddess Isis spreading her wings outward.

Even the tiara she wore was silver as it looked like a much more feminine form of Atem's crown, a Millennium Eye rested comfortably upon her forehead where it was held secure with looping chains wrapping around her head to secure themselves upon the comb in her brown locks... Anzu reached to touch it delicately, even though she would never lay claim to any particular jewelry in the past, this one simple piece felt close to her soul for an unknown reason.

Anzu turned to thank her ever thoughtful friend, "Na'eemah," Anzu breathed, her voice choking slightly as she fought tears that would ruin the lovely pain on her face. "Oh thank you! I've never looked more beautiful!" "The pleasure was mine, Milady although I must contradict you, you are always beautiful, now come, Milady. I have taken the liberty of choosing a dress for you today that will pair off lovely with your makeup," Na'eemah offered her hand to Anzu after she clapped to signal Masika and Khepri to move forward with a folded cloth that held different hues of teal and sapphire blue. When the other two women reached Anzu, they unfolded the dress and Anzu's breath caught in her throat, while Na'eemah nodded, "I've noticed you have tried to keep to simple variations but this one was simply made for your complexion."

Anzu could only nod at her while the two younger women helped usher her behind the changing screen and helped Anzu dress before she could comprehend their actions and feel embarrassed she was dressed and fitted with sandals and a delicate belt that accentuated her slim waist.

Na'eemah nodded and stepped back with the others to bow at their Lady before she offered her arm to Anzu, "Shall we see of His Majesty, Milady?"

Anzu took a deep breath feeling nervous and slightly uncomfortable with her new appearance, "Do you think he will think it's too much," Anzu's eyes showing her insecurities cut to Na'eemah's who in turn pursed her lips in mock thought before she replied tongue in cheek, "I believe it will encourage Pharaoh to bestow more fineries upon yourself Milady..."

Na'eemah schooled her reaction to Anzu's obvious horror as she soothed her hand over Anzu's as they reached the doorway to the throne room holding the whole court as they watched silently while Atem stood facing the open wall that held only pillars carved like lotus stalks that overlooked the horizon that still lay dark. Suddenly, Atem's form became enveloped with a bright golden light and Anzu lurched forward in concern when a strong arm shot out in front of her, preventing her from taking a further step. Anzu's worried eyes met Seto's calm ones before turning back to Atem.

Anzu watched the light swirl up from Atem's feet to concentrate in the eye of his crown and shoot out to the horizon, joined by hundreds of similar beams of light to land on a center focal point across the never-ending desert to land upon one central focal point right on the edge of the horizon. Anzu held her breath when the lights seemed to die out for an instant before gasping out loud when an explosion of cosmic colors dances triumphantly from the slowly rising sun peeking out from under the horizon, setting a powerful glow around Atem's form before them all.


	6. Chapter Five

A.N. I am so sorry I didn't realize that I had uploaded the wrong draft before. A lot of times I'll write out a scene 3-4 different ways before deciding on a final copy and it wasn't until my friend read it and told me how I repeated a scene from the last chapter that I realize I messed up. So this is the official chapter the last version was when I was going to incorporate a bit more intimate moments but I decided against it in the end for now, please enjoy and forgive me.

Songs are still

Ivan Torrent-Beyond Love Extended

Audiomachine-Deception and Betrayal

Chapter Five_

Seto's arm lowered and Anzu fought with herself to rush up to Atem aware of the looks gathering at her appearance from his court and council. Atem stepped back breathing in relief at the ease he felt from performing the monthly spell he and every other pharaoh performed to give Ra their strength as he passed through the last gate of the underworld. Turning back to face those behind him, Atem felt the wind knocked out of him as his eyes landed upon Anzu's equally awestruck form.

He was aware of people attempting to talk to him but her could barely make out their murmured voices as he walked towards Anzu. Her face held nervous and timid eyes, 'Could she not see how beautiful she was?' Atem thought as he now stood before her.

Reaching down slowly, keeping his intense gaze locked with hers, Atem brought her trembling fingertips to his lips to brush a feather like caress across her knuckles. "I was not aware I would receive a visit from a beautiful goddess this morning..." His deep, hypnotic voice pulled her close to him, her body relaxed as his approving eyes met hers, she was about to reply when one of the council members called out to draw Atem's attention back to them as well as voice the question most were now pondering, "My King, forgive our curiosity but we were not aware of visiting royals to be due so soon."

Atem cut the older man a look, "You are correct Rashid, however this woman is no visiting dignitary or ruler, she is a recently crossed over spirit." Atem pulled Anzu close to his side as he turned to face the rest of his courtiers, "This is Lady Anzu, she is my chosen intended." His tone left no room for argument and it made Anzu shiver as the possessive note stuck her and spread warmth throughout her. Not wanting to embarrass Atem, Anzu met the shocked gazes of the stunned men before her and gave a graceful bow as far as Atem's grasp would allow before meeting their eyes with warmth and kindness.

"Mi-milord! This is wonderful news," dispite the happy words and the low bow he immediately bestowed to her, Rashid's tone held slight apprehension and the look in his eyes made Anzu nervous but a small voice in the back of her head told her to hold her nerve and wait for Atem to speak who stiffened slightly once the man spoke.

"Yes it has been a long time coming," Atem's eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing and turning to look impassively before his ministers, "you are all dismissed to carry out your duties."

Anzu let out a slightly shaken breath when Rashid began to leave with the other ministers, but her stomach twisted into knots when he shifted his gaze to hers briefly before ducking out the doorway, sending an apprehensive look that shot to her core yet she refrained from acting on it and instead turned to Atem who was finishing giving instructions to Isis, Karim, and Shadi. "I am fully confident in all of your abilities," Atem chuckled affectionately, "No doubt your tasks shall be easier than our own, my friends. Seto, Mahad, we shall take our leave in two hour's time. I shall meet the two of you then at the gates, has anyone seen Mana?"

Seto narrowly his eyes slightly at the seemingly innocent question while his teeth gritted out slowly, "Not since last night, Milord." Atem's fine eyebrow turned up and Seto blushed uncharacteristically before he bowed and turned to speak to the captain of the guards assigned to escort them across the kingdom. Mahad chuckled, "I believe, she was in the tower, when I knocked she wished you and I a safe trip, My King. Isis, could you check on her once we leave? I believe she had been crying when she spoke to me and she declined to see anyone off..." Mahad and Isis's eyes watched their High Priest friend's shoulders stiffen slightly before slumping down in a guilty gesture before he walked off with the captain towards several of their horses being saddled.

Atem sighed, "I believe we all have meddled enough, they have to deal with this on their own. We can only hope they can stop dancing around this." "They will," Anzu's voice rang out around them confidently, reminding the trio to turn and stare at her. "Lady Anzu?" Mahad questioned softly, though hope ringing in his voice's undercurrents. Anzu cleared her throat before meeting their curious gazes, "Their reincarnations found each other before I died."

Atem drew a shocked breath, "I was not aware Mana had allowed her spirit to reincarnation when Seto's had." "Nor I my King," Isis's eyes were wide with the revelation, "She never said anything."

Mahad was the only one who relaxed with relief, "They will be alright, thank you Lady Anzu." Anzu blushed and cast her gaze downward, her hand tightening her grip slightly on Atem's before answering, "You're welcome Lord Mahad..."

"Mahad only, Milady," he winked and grinned kindly at her, "I was never a 'Lord.' We shall rejoin you both when it is time to go, my King, Milady."

Atem nodded his head at his old friend who was pulling his equally smiling wife down a corridor and disappeared to make their own goodbyes to each other.

"They're good for each other," Anzu murmured and blushed when Atem looked at her curiously, "They, um, reflect how much they feel for the other." Atem smiled and tilted his head to a doorway, "Care for a walk with me, I cannot steal you away but I would like some privacy before I must take my leave."

Anzu blushed and beamed up at him, "I'd love to." They fell into a slow stride and talking about the things they had missed since they last parted in the world of the living, "I don't even think Rebecca knows, let alone Yugi, but I think she is pregnant," Anzu smiled, her eyes sad for a moment but Atem was quick to catch it, "Do you regret not having children before your death?"

Anzu was quiet but after a moment, she answered confidently, "No, I don't think I do. I think I am more sad that I will not be able to see our friends continue on with their lives, but I understand that eventually we may meet again." Atem nodded, understanding the pull of the different ropes each person and world held onto one's heart, "Yugi and Rebecca will be wonderful parents."

Anzu nodded and shyly rested her head against his shoulder and lifting her arm timidly to rest against his shoulder blades, fully relaxing when his arm came up and wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her flush against himself tenderly.

They came to a balcony overlooking the Nile, it was private and they were able to oversee everyone in the courtyard bustling about. It was calming and peaceful to simply enjoy one another's company without the interruption of servants or their friends.

Atem's free hand slowly reached for her free one, bringing it up to rest over where his heart lay still in his chest despite the warmth his body surrounded her with. "Anzu," Atem murmured, drawing her eyes up as her fingers brushed against the single chain holding the piece of metal a warm feeling spreading throughout her body when she felt the similar necklace around her own neck. "Yes, Atem?" Anzu whispered closing her eyes at the tranquil moment surrounding them.

"I am going to miss you deeply," his voice dropped an octave and it's breathy tone made her shiver with anxiety. "I am going to miss you too Atem," Anzu's lips quivered slightly drawing Atem's attention even as she began to speak once more, "It's not dangerous is it? Where you are going..." Anzu's eyes held apprehension when she brought them to meet Atem's.

"No, it is not dangerous," Atem's gaze held hers' steady while his hand that was cradling her own on top of his chest slid over the length of her arm, slowly to cup under her jaw lightly, his thumb brushing over the soft lips that parted on a quivering breath. Atem's purple eyes softened at the innocent expression in her face, the shy love she held towards himself in her eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow underneath the familiar diadem.

Atem's eyes closed when he wrapped Anzu up in his arms and felt hers wrap around his waist as her held laid down where her hands had rested prior. Anzu breathed in the warm masculine scent of Atem as he enveloped her up in his embrace. Tears came to her eyes when she began to accept that this was no dream or trick of her mind but that he was real, that she was really with him. Anzu refused to let the tears drop whether they be happy or sad and allowed herself to relax fully in Atem's arms.

Atem as silent as he held Anzu in his arms, savoring the scent of lily and other scents from his time when he was alive. Her hair was silky and soft as he lightly turned his nose up against the strands. Their embrace was tender and long awaited, their body language saying all of the things they both held back before they parted in the land of the living up until now. Atem could have used Isis's millennium necklace to peer into the lives of all of his friends but he held himself back, he was sure he would get visions of Anzu and Yugi together and as much as Atem wanted his reincarnation to be happy with someone, Atem knew it would be worse than dying to know it was Anzu who Yugi would make a partner with.

His thoughts were cut when he could make out murmuring voices passing them as servants walked obliviously in the hall, reminding him of how easily someone could happen upon them and how little he wanted to share these intimate moments with others.

Drawing back slightly Atem had to force himself release the female brunette in his arms who made a similar sound of discontent when she raised her head to meet his sad eyes. Atem lifted Anzu's knuckles to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to them, "I have to leave now though I find myself not wanting to part from you Anzu," he whispered against her delicate fingers. "I don't want you to go either," she whispered just as quietly while she reached up with her free hand to cradle his jaw. Atem leaned his head to her gentle hand and closed his eyes while sighing. Opening his eyes as he Anzu try and smile a watery smile up to him to give him some reassurance but Atem could see through it, even before a traitorous tear slid over one cheek.

Anzu gave a shakey laughed and quietly averted her gaze down to his cartouche and swiped at the tear with the back of her hand, "Have a safe trip, Atem..."

"You be safe here too, Anzu. Do not let Mana teach you any bad habits of pulling pranks while I am away," his dry humor cut through some of her sadness and she gave an honest laugh, "I can't promise that if I grow bored I might just ask her to show me some..."

Atem chuckled back before he continued in a slightly sadder tone, "Would you like me to escort you back to Isis?"

"No I think I'm just going to find Mana and see how she is doing..." Atem modded, "Just do not leave the palace without an escort, I know I know," he had to concede to her pointed look, "however, while I have introduced you to my court officials, many of the rest of my kingdom would not know your significance to me and you might find yourself in some trouble with males should they mistake you for a beautiful woman free to attempt to peruse and overall with a guard it would be less of an ordeal for you in general."

Atem finished his explanation and felt himself relax at her reassuring nod. Both were reluctant to part once more, but Atem steeled his resolve and pressed a final, gentle kiss to the back of her hand before he left her alone on the balcony at moved off to join Seto and Mahad.

Anzu dropped her hand slowly back down to her side as she fought the remainder of her tears and moved to press herself up against the stone pillar beside the entrance of the balcony curtain that Atem had disappeared through and snapped shut behind him with his footfalls trailing down the hall away from her. Anzu lifted her fingers to her wet cheeks as she sought to wipe away the evidence of her sad goodbye even though she knew she would have to freshen up back in her room now that her make up was ruined from her tears but Anzu jumped as the curtain drew back and a timid Mana crept forward to spy upon the departing group oblivious to Anzu's hidden form.

Anzu forgot her own body's embarrassed appearance when she noticed the red rimming around Mana's eyes as if she too had been crying recently. Instantly, Anzu felt her heart reach for the other woman and she stepped forward, "Mana?"

Mana whirled around surprised, her face was flushed and her eyes were indeed red rimmed, "L-lady Anzu, forgive me. I-I did not know anyone was here-," her words were cut off when Anzu slipped her arms around the other brunette's shoulders, hugging her tightly as Mana's tiny bit of resolve seemed to drain away and she clutched at Anzu's arms and burst into tears while her knees buckled dragging them both down to kneel on the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anzu noticed the curtain draw back slightly revealing a grimacing Isis. Anzu shook her head silently at the other woman and Isis drew the curtain back as she left, her sandals tapping lightly as they faded away.

Anzu was rocking Mana gently and rubbing her shoulders the way her own mother had soothed her in the few memories Anzu could still cling to. After a while Mana's heart wrenching sobs had begun to quiet down to stifled hiccups. "Are you better now, Mana?" Anzu asked gently when Mana let go of her to rock back on her own heels and wipe away her face. "Ye-yes, Lady Anzu, I-thank you. I am sorry, I am not usually so emotional. It is complicated," Mana sniffled and gave Anzu an apologetic smile, "I am not sure I am ready to talk about it."

"That's ok," Anzu assured her friend as she helped them both stand, "I am always here if you ever need someone to talk to, I won't even tell Atem if you ask me not to."

Mana nodded, her shoulders sighing in slight relief, "Thank you Lady Anzu." Mana's eye brows furrowed slightly before she continued her tone now playful to mask her embarrassment, "Your lip paint is smudged and your lips are swollen."

Anzu's face renewed with a deep red blush and Mana's laughter twinkled out, "I am glad I missed your send off of the Pharaoh, though I do hope you did not wipe off your lip paint on him."

Anzu gave her friend a mock glare, "Of course I did, I am beginning to understand why you are called the Court Imp..." Mana grinned cheekily at Anzu before she linked their arms together and led Anzu off the balcony towards the Magician's Tower diverting their equal embarrassment off to a completely different topic, "Have you ever wondered about magic Lady Anzu?"

Rashid was nervous and it showed on his face when he entered his manor at midday. Ignoring the servants around him attempting to garner his attention, Rashid went out to the back off his home where he could hear femine laughter and light music being played.

Upon seeing his wife entertaining another minister's wife and daughter as the three women held hoops fastened with fabric upon their laps, threading embroidered scenes in the sheets of cloth. Rashid slowed his gait and schooled his features to hide his apprehension as he came forward, "My greetings Lady Akasha, Young Lady Nanu,Nyla my beloved. I trust your mornings have faired pleasantly?"

"Husband! You have returned early! Is everything alright?" His elegant wife was lovely, but could not hold a candle to the radiant intended of his Pharaoh; nonetheless, Rashid loved her with every fiber of his soul.

He smiled reassuringly at her worried expression despite his churning gut, "Of course, I finished what I needed to today early and pushed some tasks off until tomorrow," Rashid reached down to grip her long thin fingers, each adorned with a golden ring attached with a chain that connected to a thick band around her wrist, a gift he had given her when they were alive and had been married, it touched him that she had never taken it off in life and insisted on bringing it with her in her tomb. Lifting the soft flesh up to his lips to press a loving kiss to the back of her hand he continued huskily, "I simply wish to dine my midday meal with you, I missed our morning meal together to see our Pharaoh and the Lords Mahad and Seto off. However, I did not realise you were entertaining company, I can leave you women to your sewing..."

Lady Akasha smiled at the couple lovingly, her eyes holding a softness towards the romantic gesture, "Not at all Lord Rashid, we were preparing to leave as well, my cooks are preparing a lovely waterfowl dish. Nyla, you and Nefertari must join us next time at my home for our gossip, my husband bought a lovely new wine from the market I am sure you will enjoy."

"That sounds wonderful, please forgive me my friend, it is not often I am gifted with a romantic meal uninterrupted with my Lord," Nyla laughed demurely and threw apologetic eyes at her understanding friend before casting a loving glance at her husband.

Akasha nodded and she and her daughter bowed to the couple before leaving the manor. Once they were out of sight, Nyla turned worried, knowing eyes up to her husband, "Is everything alright?"

"The Pharaoh announced his plans to take a wife," Rashid sank onto the foot of the long reclining couch beside his wife's knees, reaching up to take off his head piece wearily. Nyla gasped and darted her hopeful eyes towards her daughter's form who had come upon them as Rashid spoke.

"Is it Nefertari?" the two women held their breath, the younger more calm and her body language held hope, while they waited for Rashid to continue. "No, it is a newcomer," Rashid turned his apprehensive eyes to meet his wife's eyes, both missing the slight relaxing of their daughter's body.

"Why are you so nervous Father? Is this not wonderful news," Nefertari's eyes and tone were sad but held strong from her pride as they both turn back, pity and dissapointment in their expressions for their only child. "Are you not upset, daughter?" Nyla was shocked at her daughter's reaction, ever since their Pharaoh had returned their daughter had been all but begging her father for an invitation to accompany him to the palace for an audience with their King.

"Of course I am Mother; however, you and I both know for a soul in the afterlife to perform a marriage ceremony would only be reasoned from love. I have more pride than to chase after a man who loves another," Nefertari cast her eyes downwards, sadness ebbing from her and when she returned her gaze to her worried parents, they could see the tears withheld in their orbs.

Nefertari gave a small, watery smile to her parents, "I think I will send our new Queen a welcoming gift...please excuse me, Mother, Father..." Nefertari's voice wavered and she quickly pressed a quick kiss to both her parents cheeks and darted off in the direction of her room as tears began to overflow down her cheeks.

Reaching her chambers, Nefertari dismissed all of her servants, pleading for solitude and not to be bothered for the remainder of the day until the evening meal. Once the door was shut and Nefertari was sure she was alone, she sank into the chair before her beauty table and looked upon her reflection in the mirror before her. Her tears instantly dried up and her face held a haughty smirk. Pressing her forefinger against the cool glass, Nefertari drew a magic seal she knew by heart and a scarred face framed with snow-white hair began to appear into it's dark depths. "Beloved, he has found his soulmate. He has announced she is to become his Queen before his court today," Nefertari rested her hand over the masculine one on the other side of the mirror.

"Excellent, my wife. And your parents? Do they suspect anything?" The once menacing voice of the long dead King of Thieves questioned careful not to let the baritones carry past the closed door. Nefertari smiled proudly of her efforts, "They believe I carry a torch for the Pharaoh and that I am devastated." Bakura laughed affectionately, "You are the greatest treasure I had ever stone, precious. It will not be long now."

Nefertari nodded, her eyes glossed over as her repeated the prophecy so close to her heart as if it were a prayer for her, "Upon the day when the sun is returned his heart and two become one, a soul is returned with the dead Queen's love, through the blessings of the Gods breath once more draw but at the cost of life not yet breathed."

Nefertari grinned sinisterly as she tilted her chest towards the hard surface of her face paint table and purred seductively, "I mentioned finding a welcoming gift for my new 'Queen.' I hope that was satisfactory to your plans moving forward..." Bakura's eyes held pride and lust as they trailed down his wife's neck to rest on her bosom that Nefertari was leaning towards the mirror, breathing expertly so the fabric would catch on the table and allow the swollen flesh to slightly spill over, teasing her husband's eyes for more.

Licking his lips, Bakura drank in the plentiful curves his soulmate held before moving back to catch her aroused gaze, "This shall be our last chance Nefertari should we fail both magic talismans shielding our dark souls from Ma'at's damnation will break and we will be forced to cease to exist. For now I take my leave I am shielding myself from the guardians here but I sense them still and must move before I become noticed. Farewell wife, we shall speak soon do not forget your part you must play now."

Nefertari nodded and Bakura vanished from the reflection in her mirror. Nefertari gazed impassively at her reflection, she was as her namesake stated, beauty personified even with the tracks of fake tears smearing through her make up. It flawed her face but she would leave it until supper to ensure her parents would see it and continue to believe in her charade.

Nefertari breathed out sadly when she turned her gaze down to the white opal upon a silver ring on one finger while another silver ring intricately carved with symbols for the powerful shielding spell over her from any divine being. Neither ring she had taken off even when she had helped her husband's soul become reincarnated from the shadow realm that he had been banished to.

Nefertari hadn't been confident in her husbands plan of reincarnation and hadn't been surprised when his personality could only shine through when influenced by his residual energy he had imbued into the Millennium Ring. She hadn't said outwardly her doubts and still supported him. Love was never a word used between either of them and despite the darkness staining both of their souls, they found the connection they shared mutually beneficial to them both and donned the protective talismans before invoking the sacred rites of binding one's soul to another.

Now, Nefertari understood the need for all of the secrets and was silently thankful for the dark magicks protecting them, no doubt in Nefertari's mind that without them she would have not been given way to the land of the dead so very long ago.

Rising from her seat, Nefertari went to lay down on her bed for a well needed np before dinner, should any of the servants enter they would not wake her and would see the evidence of her tears and believe them to be genuine grief.

Nefertari closed her eyes as he sifted off into a deep sleep thinking about her next move against the man who took nearly everything away from her husband, him and his newly discovered soulmate.


	7. Chapter Six

A.N. I have had a bit of a writer's block going on as well as I have been writing a few more works for this pairing along with other pairings that are not ready for me to submit yet, but I figured while my work has a travel ban, I might as well enjoy some creative writing time. So I do apologize for how long it's been but I am out of my funk and I will be updating again over the weekend.

Music

John Dreamer-Rise Extended

Yair Albeg Wein & Or Kribos- Mephisto's Lullaby

Dark Piano-The Tall Man

"You seem to be in better spirits tonight Milady," Khepri prodded gently as she brushed Anzu's hair while removing the jeweled beads Na'eemah had convinced Anzu to wear earlier. Anzu laughed lightly, her bubbly mood indulging in Khepri's gentle insistence on the mundane chore. It was quite clear between the handful of women that it would be a never-ending struggle in Anzu's reluctance to allow the other women to wait on her hand and foot, and while the serving ladies felt refreshed at having such a modest and humble mistress, it only made them want to serve her more. In fact, while normally Na'eemah would have helped Anzu with the majority of her nighttime routine, she was out searching for a special oil for their mistress to help Anzu relax. Khepri was given the opportunity to try and soothe Anzu in the meantime with some soothing strokes of the comb through the silky tresses. "I am Khepri, Ate-I mean Pharaoh, forgive me, is returning sooner now. It seemed they were able to resolve the grain shortage with new trading with another kingdom!" Anzu's eyes lit up at the mention of the Pharaoh's return and Khepri felt moved to push the young woman at ease. "Fear not Milady, for all know the liberties which are allowed to you by our Great King, no one would dare correct your familiar use of the Pharaoh's name. We were aware of your importance to the king immediately upon your arrival and placement in the palace," Khepri spoke assuringly and Anzu turned her curious gaze to her friend, for she could not call her by her station, "What do you mean Khepri?"

Khepri placed the last of the beads down into the disk upon the dressing table for them, "Milady forgive me for being so bold for I only wish to help clarify things for you." At Anzu's understanding nod Khepri continued, "These particular chambers were designed for the royal consort of the Pharaoh, although when the palace was originally built it was more of a formal room for the woman who would have been a foreign or neighboring kingdom bride of a political alliance to either add to or strengthen the nation. This was a typical practice back then and there was no particular person this royal suite was designed for. It was more simple as the acceptance that in order to continue the Pharaoh's royal line he would eventually take a queen. However, it became clear that our Pharaoh was more interested in the mystic arts and military strategies that he held no interest in finding himself a bride.

"Once the darkness that had descended over the kingdom had been vanquished, we were all struck at the Pharaoh's sacrifice for the sake of mankind against the Great Demon. The entire land mourned his loss, especially Lord Seto who insisted on ruling the Great Pharaoh's Lands as Lord Regent until a distant relation of Pharaoh Atem's had reached maturity, and then immediately stepped down after raising the boy to uphold the traditions Pharaoh Ankamonon and Pharaoh Atem valued. The boy was Pharaoh Ramesses and he and his family would be renowned for great accomplishments." Khepri paused and glanced at her lady's expression. Anzu looked thoughtful and intrigued.

"Go on Khepri," Anzu prompted. "If only your Ladyship would allow me to tend to your tired feet," Khepri bargained playfully. Anzu pursed her lips at her friend and gave a slight huff and held her foot out to the now kneeling woman. Khepri gave Anzu a good-natured grin and placed a basin of clean water beside her that held aromatic lily petals and began to pull the golden rings off Anzu's toes she had relented and worn. "Certainly your Highness," Khepri answered tongue in cheek at Anzu's light glare, "When Pharaoh Ramesses ascended the throne he desired to pay homage to his predecessors and moved his court down to the palaces by Thebes that lay close to the Temple of the God Amun. He granted Lord Seto this palace for his retirement from the court. Once Lord Seto died no other Pharaohs used this palace believing it to be a sacred place that eventually was swallowed into the desert sands. When our own times came and we were given a choice of which kingdom to settle our immortal lives in, many of us chose to settle in this grand kingdom and await the day our Great Pharaoh would be free and return to us," Khepri had lain the clothe she had used to wash Anzu's feet gently on the tray Nane had placed next to the basin when she came to retrieve the removed jewelry dish and return them to the large chest of jewels that still made Anzu's eye twitch stubbornly every time she looked upon it.

Taking a beautiful ivory cosmetic box off the tray and scooping a dab of its contents onto Anzu's foot. As she started to rub the mixture of lily oil and a creamy salve into Anzu's foot, Khepri continued, "This chamber was known when it was built as the 'Resting quarters of Lady Bast,' she is the Goddess Consort Queen to the Great God-King Amun. For our King to give you these quarters, all knew that you were of great importance to him and we are so glad of your presence, Milady."

"Why?" Anzu mulled over Khepri's words, they were honest and surprisingly held no jealousy or distaste as Anzu thought many would hold towards her. As it had been four days since Atem had left, Anzu had expected to be dismissed from everyone's presence and that the exalted airs they had around her would disappear. She was extremely surprised when she found many courtiers and nobles inviting her presence in the court matter and very interested in her hobbies and interests. Only the minister Rashid and his wife, who had joined him along with their daughter, Nefertari on the second day after Atem's departure had sniffed at anything she said. It during a break in the day where Karim and Shadi had set up in the court's schedule and the ladies of the court were lounging along dozens of reclining couches set up in the relaxing gardens while the men were admiring the cavalry's decorated armors. Anzu had opted to sit in the throne rather than recline to uphold her new status and be ever aware of her behavior being used as a reflection of Atem himself. Many of the other members of the court were openly pleased with her grace and poise.

One particularly was one of the other daughters of another minister, the young Arsinoe who had asked Anzu about her passion of dance, Rashid's wife Nyla had given a haughty snort and quickly taken a sip of her tea when many other ladies looked at her, their eyes openly belaying their shock at her lack of manners to their new royal highness. Anzu had held her head high and simply ignored the slight, especially when Nyla's own daughter nudged her mother and whispered into Nyla's ear something that made Nyla's cheek burn slightly and she murmured a quick apology.

Anzu simply laughed and offered a demonstration along with teaching some of the other women with their elders' permission, which increased their respect towards her if possible. The men returned and found Anzu teaching their daughters some simple twirling steps and elegant dipping bows. Although Nefertari had declined politely, claiming to have clumsy stepping, she had clapped as enthusiastically as the others while her parents had seemed to clap only because it would look insulting if they hadn't.

Anzu tried to place their behaviors out of her mind, she continued to tell herself it was an impossible standard to expect everyone to like her right off the bat, she still felt disappointed even if their daughter seemed to not mind her. This seemed increasingly curious since Anzu had heard some rumors and even walked in on a conversation discreetly. Some other minor ladies and their mothers had been conversing in the courtyard beneath her balcony, Anzu noted they probably did not realize Anzu had been able to overhear them. They had questioned Nefertari about her infatuation with the Pharaoh and Anzu had felt reassured at Nefertari's answer, "If I was truly meant for the Pharaoh, he would have long realized my presence long before now and all I care about is the Pharaoh finding his true Queen. It was more my father wishing to join our families and grooming me since birth to admire the Pharaoh and while he is very handsome and a great leader, I honestly feel no jealousy or discontentment towards her Highness. The Gods know that Pharaoh has certainly been through enough trials prior to his crossing over."

Anzu was pulled from her musings as Khepri finished massaging her feet and Nane had returned from putting the jewels away and now placed a soft silk sleeping dress on the dressing table, "Milady are you sure you would not like our assistance?"

Anzu gave Khepri her own cheeky smile, "No thank you I can manage. Please retire yourselves. I am going right to bed once I change so please let Na'eemah know that I really appreciate her efforts but I feel dead on my feet and I will try whatever she wants to experiment with on me tomorrow." The three women giggled at Anzu's choice words and the two others bowed and left Anzu to her own company.

The truth was Anzu was feeling dead on her feet and was pining for some alone time. One the same day most of the court arrived, Anzu felt physically and mentally overwhelmed. Mana had hidden herself away in the Mage's tower for "studies" the court was told and when Isis and Anzu had checked up on her Mana had stated she was honestly in no mood to deal with the women of the court, which told Anzu and Isis, that her pride and emotions were still stripped raw from the days prior. Anzu told Isis that she wished she had known and been able to interfere and request that Shadi had swapped with Seto, Isis had agreed however what was done was done, it would have to wait until they all returned.

Sitting down on the soft linens, Anzu reached for her secret treasure from underneath her pillows that she had hidden away. A few nights ago, Anzu had slipped past the patrolling guards and had snuck into Atem's chamber. Her anxiety had been through the roof with all the stress she was unused to handling and was seeking refuge in a familiar scent. It was either the servant hadn't entered his chambers or they had some premonition about her and Atem's cloak he had been wearing when he brought her to the market was still laying in its spot on the chair where he had discarded it to be cleaned.

Anzu had timidly picked it up and hugged it to herself, breathing in the strong scent of Atem, Anzu had instantly been calmed and felt relaxed enough to go to sleep, but she was not yet comfortable sleeping in his room where his scent was so present. So she had stolen out of his room to return to her own chambers until Atem returned she would borrow his cloak and return it when she heard he was coming back.

Na'eemah had discovered the cloak hidden away and gave discrete orders to the other servants to ignore it's presence, in truth, it endeared them that their Pharaoh's bride was so sweet and kind and modest, but mostly what really endeared all who worked in the palace that Lady Anzu truly loved their beloved Pharaoh for himself and not his status or wealth. The only sad thought everyone was careful not to voice around the precious Princess was the lack of a chance for beautiful children together in life.

Wrapping Atem's cloak Anzu soon drifted off into a contented and warm peace, breathing in Atem's scent that warmed her right from her core. While she was apprehensive about the kind of life he was settled in the afterlife, she would endure her own personal inadequacies and persevere to remain by his side. Drifting off to a deep sleep Anzu's final coherent thoughts were hopes of pleasant dreams of her beloved that she had been having since she "borrowed" his cloak.

However, not long after drifting into sleep, Anzu's prayers for pleasant dreams were not answered.

Anzu's mind felt off, she felt as if she was inside her own body and not at the same time. There was a thick fog clouding her and her body seemed to be following orders not given by her. 'This has to be a dream,' she thought as she became more and more aware of her surroundings. She was standing before a craggy rock canyon staring at the opening of a dark cave. Anzu's first instinct was to halt her progress inside the cave, but her mind felt murky and she kept her steady, slow pace deep into the dark bowls. Her steps echoed ominously behind her as she moved down the shadowy and damp tunnel, her only source of light was dim lanterns spread spaciously down the corridor to create large gaps of darkness in between.

The winds whispered past her legs from behind, trailing deeper into the cave as if to draw her down into the black void. Anzu desperately wanted to turn back but her body refused to listen to her silent commands as she continued down the path, her blood running cold at the sounds of eerie whispering drifting around her ears, warning her away coupled with the faint cries of pain echoing throughout the corridor. She fought against herself too but she found she could not even scream out loud in protest let alone stop herself. Her feet did not falter in their gait and slowly a dim burning light began to grow along the bottom of the tunnel peeking out from around a corner cut off with a simple shroud acting as a door.

Anzu's body moved the thick fabric away and stepped through the threshold and had to blink away mentally at the sudden brightness. Though she could still not move on her own accord, Anzu could feel the light slithering along her arms that turned to heavyweight when they came to reach her wrists and her body moved backward until she could feel the hard press of solid rock biting into her shoulders. Then, as she took her last step backward, the fog holding her body prisoner from her mind lifted; however, when she tried to reach her hand up to shield her eyes from the firelight, she found her hands bound in heavy manacles chained on either side of her body. The shadows dancing around her hands at the walls skated up to crawl onto her skin that was pressed against the rock, all the while circling around her mouth and neck to prevent her from screaming as the coils drew tighter and tighter before releasing and then repeating the torture.

Suddenly, Anzu became aware that she was not the only occupant of the room, another stepped out from behind the stalagmites. Although they keep their face shrouded from her with the hood of their cape, Anzu could tell it was a young woman from Atem's kingdom based on the clothing she wore. Anzu momentarily noted that she lacked any jewelry but had one tattoo on her wrist, a menacing and simple outline of a scythe.

Behind this woman, Anzu could see another figure; though this one, she was familiar with, it was Rebecca! Anzu saw that Rebecca was unmoving and limp as she too was chained against a wall and Anzu realized Rebecca's body was covered in bruises and bleeding wounds. Her pitiful cries were muffled against the shadows and her wrists were raw from trying to pull against the heavy metal to help Rebecca. Anzu could only watch helplessly as the masked woman began to chant and perform hand signs. Dark whispery hands reached for Rebecca, landing upon their target at her stomach pulling out a small light from within her, making Anzu's blood run cold and her wrists burned as she tried to pull away from her chains even harder and stop the abhorrent deed before it could be finished. The woman brandished a gleaming black dagger from the inner folds of her cloak and held it up before the phantom hands holding the tiny orb of light trapped in their grasp. Inside the dagger's handle, Anzu could see a clear diamond gem pulse out towards the light and pull it into itself.

Before Anzu could even comprehend the complete horror she felt, the fire in the center of the room began to burn brighter, engulfing the space above it, licking against the high ceiling while a grotesque voice hissing through the cavern, "Finishhhh it, releasssssse me from my prisssssson." Anzu tried to struggle against her restraints to no avail, she also found she could not even scream, her voice had been taken from her. The blade came towards her arm and pressed harshly into her flesh. Anzu jerked at the knife's bite in her flesh and was shocked when she noticed the gold liquid flow from her wound and down her arm. The few drops that coated the knife flowed towards the blue gem and was absorbed, turning a deep pitch black.

The masked woman plucked the gem out of the blade and threw it into the fire. The bright red flame turned instantly black and the room began to pulse with dark magic billowing out. A familiar man with white hair and red eyes stepped from the flames, his eyes and expression were blank and he did not move more than stepping from the fire. 'Thief King Bakura!' Anzu thought, 'Modern Bakura's evil incarnation and the dark spirit of the Millenium Ring!' Behind Bakura six red eyes opened and glowed harshly in the black flames. The very same flames swirled around the ceiling turning from flame to a transparent form of a giant serpent. When the terrifying beast was finished amassing it resembled a black dragon with four clawed legged, three pairs of glowing red eyes, two terrifying mouths with red venom dripping from the lower mouth and finished off with a tail that separated into three flickering coils.

Anzu watched in horror as the spirit of the evil entity flew into the body of the stationary man and combined with him. When Bakura's eyes opened and met hers, Anzu felt such a cold in her soul that she had never imagined before. The still masked woman came up to Bakura's side and wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace from behind, her black nails drawing blood as they scraped down Bakura's chest. Bakura's hand raised towards her and black flames shot towards her, engulfing her instantly the last image as she burned was his dark satisfied expression.

"My Lady! Princess! Please awaken!" Na'eemah was shaking her shoulders harshly when Anzu's eye flew open from her nightmare. Anzu was instantly gripping Na'eemah and shaking like a leaf while she tried to throw the woman away from her and trip over the linens and fabrics around her on the bed in an attempt to scramble back from the bed. Incoherent sobs were wrenched from her throat, "Please no! Oh please help me!" Na'eemah reached for Anzu and managed to get a hold of her before the other woman fell off the other side of the bed. Nane and Mana, who had been summoned momentarily prior to Anzu's waking, were both moving towards the bed in an effort to help Anzu calm down. Anzu had collapsed into the arms of the women holding her, slowly realizing that it had only been a dream, that the flames that had scalded her skin were in fact not real. Anzu felt the lack of pounding in her chest and for the moment she wasn't sure if that reassured her or unnerved her more.

"Lady Anzu?" Mana's voice was gentle and soothing while one of her hands rested on Anzu's shoulder, making Anzu jolt from the slight shock. Anzu took a deep breath and brought her troubled eyes up to Mana's worried ones. "It was only a dream..." Anzu's voice trailed off after her hoarse whisper. "Lady Anzu, it is very unusual for anyone to have nightmares, is this the first time?" Mana's eyes searched around the room noting that the other woman waiting on Anzu began to do the same, moving about the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Yes, Mana, this was the only time-" Anzu's shakey answer was cut off with Nane's fearful shriek that caused the guards outside the chamber doors to rush in and circle Anzu and Mana by the bed with their swords drawn.

"Nane! What is it?" Na'eemah gasp was sharp and horrified as a dark shadow manifested in the form of a serpent, nearly the length of the room. No one dared to breathe let alone move, they all watched its unblinking red eyes stare at Anzu's petrified form. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when it finally did move; however to everyone's surprise, rather than going straight for Anzu, it raced across the walls and ceiling to disappear into the shadows of the balcony. "That was a curse, someone is practicing dark magic!" Mana sprung into action, "Guards! Summon the Guardians immediately to gather at Lady Isis's fire table but do not alarm the rest of the court, if there is someone causing trouble here I do not want to alert them as of yet. Escort the Lady Princess and her ladies to Pharaoh's private chambers for the time being I shall-"

Mana's curt commands were cut off sharply when Anzu seemed to come to her senses, "Oh Mana! Is this really necessary? Are you sure this isn't some misunderstanding-" Anzu' eyes, although watery, held hope that this could be ignored, she was embarrassed and upset and did not wish to deal with any of this further. Mana nodded her head at the guards to carry out her previous orders and then sat down on the bed in from of Anzu's disheveled form, "Anzu, yes this is very serious, in fact, it is so serious we are compelled by divine law to report it to Pharaoh himself, not just Lord Seto but Pharaoh has to oversee the case. If you hesitate on the action it may seem in the eyes of the rest of the court you are siding with the practitioners of dark magic." Anzu nibbled on her lower lip and let out a shaky breath, "Ok but what about another room, I don't want to intrude on Atem's personal space..."

"Lady Anzu, the ways of marriage in our world are so much simpler. In truth, through the eyes of the people, you are already his wife and our queen. Pharaoh had ordered the chambers to be cleaned to accommodate you and the things you wished to have in your personal quarters. As well I am sure he simply wished to give you space and not rush you by our standards. By placing you in the formal Queen's chambers he announced his personal feelings to all about you; however, it is no longer safe for you to remain here, the Pharaoh's personal chambers are protected unlike these ones and I know Pharaoh would much rather have you safe despite your mild discomfort," Mana spoke slowly and watched as her words sunk into Anzu's scrambled mind before her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright Mana."

Mana nodded at Na'eemah and the other servants in the room, "Gather some of Lady Anzu's dressings, she will be retiring in the Lord Pharaoh's chambers from now on and you will remain with her until further notice."

The four other women in the room began to quickly gather various items while mana helped Anzu stand since her legs were completely shakey. When the group was ready they all stepped out into the hall where the guards were waiting to escort Anzu to the King's chamber. There they noticed that the guards outside were murmuring to a worried Isis standing among them. Once the women emerged from the chamber, Isis's eyes cut over Anzu's wan face and how she obviously was so worn out that she leaned a bit on Mana, "Lady Anzu are you alright?" Anzu gave Isis a weak smile, "Better," was all she could manage, she felt so drained. Isis noted the obvious strain and the whole entourage moved quickly and silently to the Pharaoh's empty chambers. Anzu was quickly ushered in and Mana and Isis began to work their individual magicks on both Anzu and the room to protect her against the dark magicks seeking her out as well as aiding her into a deep sleep.

When the pair left Anzu in the care of her servants, they waited for the guards to seal the doors behind them barring all others from entry. "I think we should contact Pharaoh immediately rather than sending a falcon. If I aid you in place of Master Mahad can you open the portal?" Isis glanced at Mana as they moved swiftly towards the temple where Karim and Shadi were waiting. "I think I can; however, Master Karim or Master Shaid would need to be the ones to traverse, I will need you to help me stabilize the spell." Isis nodded in agreement and the both silently prayed for their Pharaoh's iron control to be in place over his infamous rage as they dashed through the palace missing the pair of gleaming eyes spying from the shadows before it slithered out towards the desert sands.


	8. Chapter Seven

A.N. so you are going to find that many of the names used for other characters are in fact other royals in Egyptian history, in this story, I am simply using names based on their meaning. I know that in the American version of Yugioh Atem is 5000 years old so if you follow traditional Egyptology, the timelines are obviously not going to match up perfectly with some of the names in the text but in my mind, this kingdom is based on the civilization of Egypt pre-dating the accepted lineup of royal pharaohs known as the first dynasty with pharaoh Namer, but in the time of King Scorpion and the other names like Nefertari mean things like beautiful and I am not actually linking them to their real lifetimes if that makes sense. Nefertari-beautiful. Arsinoe-intellect. Na'eemah-kind woman. Nane-wisdom. Nyx-endless night. Etc. Hopefully, this cleared a bit up and enjoy this newest chapter :*

Music-Unchained & Revelations by Eternal Eclipse.

"Mana! Isis! What is going on?" A serious Shadi and perplexed Karim were standing to wait outside the temple gates, they turned to face the approaching women as they raced towards them. "It is Lady Anzu," Isis rushed as she tried to catch her breath. "What?!" Karim's look of surprise turned into a mixture of worry and anger, "Is she alright? What happened?"

"She is fine now," Mana huffed as clear as she could despite the burning in her lungs, "Someone tried to place a curse on her, I am unsure as to whether it was meant to harass her or actually attempt to do her harm for it escaped before I could capture it." Mana turned her serious eyes to Shadi and whispered in a disbelieving hush, "Lord Shadi it was in the shape of a long black serpent with six red eyes."

The male guardians drew a collective breath before Sadi stepped up to Mana and placed a clammy hand firmly on her shoulder and stare right into her eyes seriously, "You are certain Mana?"

Mana's eye never broke contact and her voice did not waver as she answered, "Absolutely my Lord." Shadi released his gentle grip on her and nodded at her with understanding before turning to Karim, "Security should be increased until Pharaoh has returned."

Karim nodded, "Yes, I agree." Karim turned to look at Mana, "Would you be able to contact Pharaoh by magic?" Isis held up a hand, "Wait I believe we should first make contact with Mahad." The others looked confusedly at her before Mana asked, "Why Isis?"

Isis looked worriedly at them, "I believe it better to let Mahad know first so he can persuade Pharaoh to return and tell him in person. I fear should we tell him now, with Lady Anzu unconscious and unable to speak to him will put him in a state of panic. Lady Anzu may have been the target of a dark curse here, but we have no way of knowing she was the only target."

The others mulled Isis's words over in their minds before nodding and the four of them moved inside the temple complex, in the direction of Isis's fire table. Mana sat down in Isis's usual chair while Karim spoke to the guards in low hushed tones as to not disturb Mana's concentration. "Summon the captain of the guard to me, be discrete though, I do not want to alert the entire court unless it becomes necessary until Pharaoh returns." "Yes sir," the guard bowed to Karim and dashed back down the hall in near silence.

Mana held her hands before the fire and Isis and Shadi each put a hand on her shoulders to allow their energies to flow into Mana's body. Mana closed her eyes in concentration and began a low chant, "Kana moret esta lek umbas phek anon mo eh'd ella Mahad-ahs."

The three guardians watched the orange flames dance and twist onto itself, changing its colors from a vivid copper-red to a brilliant blue-white, soon Mahad's voice could be heard in the room, "Mana? Why are you contacting me? Has something happened."

Isis answered for Mana who was drenched in sweat from the level of concentration needed for the spell, "Mahad, yes something has happened to Lady Anzu. Please there is not much time, Mana is already straining. Lady Anzu is alright but we must know when you are expected to return?"

Mahad's voice became alert immediately, "Within the hour, Pharaoh's business finished much sooner than expected as most of the Kingdom is making its way towards the palace now that news of Pharaoh taking a consort has reached far and wide. I shall tell Pharaoh-"

"No Mahad," Isis cut him off sharply, "you must wait till you are here to let Pharaoh know something has happened, please my love, trust me."

"Very well Isis, you know I trust you. When Mana completes the spell she will need to rest immediately, she will lose all of her strength as soon as the connection is broken," Mahad warned and then Mana's gasped at the feeling in her stomach. She couldn't hold onto the fragile thread linking her and her master, the snap of the link was so sharp it closed her throat preventing any air into her lungs. It was sheer luck she remembered to relax until the effects wore off quickly. When her vision cleared Shadi and Isis were holding her stead while Karim was now behind her sending his own energy into her.

Mana's throat relaxed after a few moments and she took a couple of shallow breaths before she croaked out a weak, "Thank you." Isis was rubbing her back worriedly, "I am sorry Mana, I did not realize how difficult that spell is."

"It is fine Isis, we should go and meet the Pharaoh if Master Mahad said they were within the hour they should have reached the edges of the village," Mana tried to stand but her legs were weak, Karim stepped forward and pulled her arm around his shoulders and motioned to the others, "Go I will escort her, we will meet you there shortly." Isis and Shadi nodded and rushed away while Karim and Mana walked slowly back to the palace.

Isis noticed there was a mass gathering of guards along with the captain in the courtyard when she and Shadi reached the gates. "Captain Abasi, do you have any news to report?" The tall man with a scar crossing his right eye turned at Isis's voice. He bowed low to her and Shadi before answering, "No Milady, only that we have spotted Pharaoh and Lords Seto and Mahad's company making their way here. We have doubled the patrols and have set up barriers with amulets around the palace, should the curse return or someone tries to cast another we will know. Isis nodded and braced herself as she watched her king dismount his horse and began climbing the steps with an equally confused Seto and Mahad.

"Isis? Shadi? What is going on?" Atem asked upon noticing the worried and grim expressions on their faces. They both bowed and Shadi spoke, "There has been an attempt to harm Lady Anzu through use of forbidden magic." The air was silent as shock rippled across the three men.

"Forbidden magic?" Mahad questioned stepping towards Isis, "is Lady Anzu alright and Mana?" Isis nodded, "Both are fine, Lady Anzu has been placed in your personal chambers, my King for her safety and Mana is only worn out. Forgive me, my King. We contacted Mahad earlier to attempt to rush you back to the palace to inform you; however, we did not tell him any details for the spell was very difficult for Mana to maintain and we were worried information might be misinterpreted if she lost concentration mid-spell."

Atem nodded, noticing Karim approach them, helping an obviously weakened and pale Mana who clearly was unable to walk on her own, "Very well, I understand. What forbidden magic was used?" Isis's voice trembled slightly but she managed to speak in a clear whisper, "Mana was there not I but she was positive it was a shadow serpent with six red eyes."

Atem looked completely shocked and darted his eyes to meet Mana's tired ones. At Mana's nod, he straightened his spine, "What protocols are already in place?" Shadi took his turn to speak, "The security has been tightened and the guards have placed protective seals all over the palace, should another attempt be made we will know."

Atem waved his hand up, "This matter is far too grave to wait for another attempt," he turned to Mahad, "Can you trace its origin?"

Mahad closed his eyes and chanted a very old spell, "Spekla vonus mortidak echram sobeket nartou bestlor velcas!" A bright orb appeared from his gold rod and floated in the air before them all before shooting off towards the sleeping chambers where the visiting ministers were occupying, the implications made Atem's face shadow with repressed rage. "Shadi, Karim join Mahad and find out who attacked my bride. When you find the casters, bring them to me immediately, I shall be waiting in the throne room with Isis. Seto, go help Mana to her chambers, she needs to rest." His tone left no room for arguments and the Guardians bowed low before carrying out their individual orders.

Mahad, Shadi, and Karim moved quickly and silently being accompanied by the elite guard. They came up to a door that had not been fully shut, Mahad peeked inside and watched as Lord Rashid and his wife paced frantically, motioning to the others with his finger to be silent, they waited as the couple began to whisper between themselves. "Rashid what if the spell didn't work, what if it failed?" Lady Nyla whispered horrified. Rashid gripped her shoulders in order to calm her, "I know but it was only meant to terrify her with horrendous visions, she should be alright physically. She is probably still trapped in the nightmare and hasn't been noticed by servants yet. Once she has there will be great commotion and she will most likely flee court then our King may just yet notice our Nefertari."

Nyla nodded, "My poor girl, it twists my stomach to watch my daughter devote herself to serving that lowborn commoner. She should have been a Queen. She mustn't find out what we've done either, poor child, she would never forgive herself for her feelings towards the Pharaoh and refuse her rightful place beside him-" Her words were cut off with a shriek when the Guardians and guards standing outside the door had heard enough. Rashid turned and stood protectively before his wife, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You are both under arrest for the practice of forbidden magic and attempt to harm the Lady Princess. Abasi, place them in chains and bring them before the Pharaoh," Karim ordered coldly while Mahad and Shaid began to cast spells around the room to cleanse and purify it. The two prisoners were gagged and bound before they were hauled away to the throne room.

Mahad and Shadi were nearly done with from behind one of the pillars the manifestation of the curse sprang out and hissed threateningly at them.

Mahad moved faster than a bolt of lightning and his light magic instantly purified the shadow creature, it writhed against itself and crumbled into dust. "There," Mahad relaxed, "the threat is truly removed from the palace. Abasi, go and post a guard outside their daughter, the Lady Nefertari's quarters. I do not believe she was involved but we will make complete certainty before we give her leave to roam about the palace- '' Mahad stopped abruptly when the person he was speaking about entered timidly into her parents' bed-chamber accompanied by another noble's daughter, the Lady Arsinoe. "Lord Mahad, Lord Shadi," the young lady bowed and nodded to the guards kindly before turning her worried eyes onto the Guardians. "Has something happened to my parents? Are they alright?"

Mahad paused and glanced at Shadi who shrugged and then returned to face Nefertari's soft expression, "Your parents have been caught practicing forbidden magic towards The Lady Princess. They are being escorted to the Pharaoh for judgment."

Nefertari gasped and clasped her hand before her mouth, looking horrified at the grim faces of the men before her. "Is Lady Anzu alright?!" She whispered in a haunted tone. Mahad raised a single eyebrow, "Yes, she is unharmed. Were you aware of any of this?"

Nefertari dropped her whole form to the floor in the lowest bow one could do, "Oh no Lord Mahad! I knew my parents could do the basic magics as all nobles learn, but I was unaware of any of their intentions. Indeed my parents had been in a sour mood after meeting the Lady princess and their ill tempers had caused me to avoid them for the past few days after their outward rudeness to her Ladyship, even after I publically pointed out my mother's lack of manners to her."

The Lady Arsinoe dropped into an equally low bow, "Lord Mahad, Lord Shadi I can concur with Nefertari's words, she has been in the company of my parents and me for the past few days after Lady Nyla's embarrassing behaviors, she was sharing my sleeping quarters in order to avoid her parents."

Mahad looked towards Karim who was holding the Millenium Scales up behind the two girls as they spoke, unbeknownst to them themselves. Karim looked to his fellow Guardians, "I sense no deceit, they are telling the truth. We should inform Pharaoh of this as well." Nefertari's sad eyes dared to look up that moment, "My Parents...?" she asked quietly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

The sight of those tears in such an innocently young face made Mahad feel bad for the girl, it was a pity for some that they could not choose their families, "It is clearly written in sacred scripts of the punishment for breaking the laws of the Gods."

Tears spilled silently over her cheeks as she bowed her head once more, her voice broken, "I understand Lord Mahad. May I go to request a final goodbye from the Pharaoh?"

Karim nodded grimly to Mahad and offered his hand to the two kneeling girls to help them from the floor. Mahad nodded to the doors, "Come then we mustn't delay."

"My Pharaoh! We have found those responsible!" Captain Abasi bowed to his King and gestured for his men to bring forward their prisoners. Atem stared down into the fearful expressions of one of his top ministers and wife. "Release the bindings from their mouths I will hear the sordid reals behind their crimes," Atem's voice was cold and cut through the air with seething rage and flickered the lamps in the entire hall.

The guards were quick to follow orders and removed the cloth gag from Rashid first, just as Mahad, Shadi, and Karim arrived escorting the prisoners' daughter as well as another minister's daughter in tow. Atem raised a brow to Nefertari's grief-stricken face and nodded to her, silently asking his question. Mahad crossed his arm over his chest and bowed, "My King the Millenium Scales has shown her to be truthfully unaware of this plot against Princess Anzu."

The still gagged Nyla made a noise of disgust at Anzu's title and pointedly glared at Atem, while Rashid stared at the floor in defeat. Atem cut his eyes to the disrespectful woman chained at his feet, "Rashid you will give me your explanations now willingly or by force."

Rashid took a deep breath and made a move to speak, but before he could his wife had wiggled out of her gag and began to scream at her sworn King. "It is your fault! My daughter has held feelings for you since life and had anxiously awaited your return in the afterlife only to be passed up by some low born commoner, I will not stand for some filthy whore to sit in my daughter's rightful place and-" Nyla's tirade was cut short when Abasi moved forward and resecured the gag around her mouth even tighter.

Nefertari's expression was absolute horror at her mother's words and admitted guilt, she nearly fainted and had to lean on her friend as her knees collapsed onto the floor whispering out in a devastatingly broken voice, "No, Mother. No, Father. You couldn't!" Atem glanced at the girl's devastation on her face and looked down before his prisoners and while Nyla looked up at him with such hate, Rashid's eyes only held indifference, "Nefertari, come forward."

For a moment, the prisoner's held fear as they glanced towards the reluctant rising of their only child. Nefertari knelt before the steps to Atem's thone, pressing her forehead down on the stone floor and refusing to look at her parents. "Rise," he waited for her eyes to give him their full intention and nodded once to Karim who held the Millenium Scales out once more on her. "Do you share your parent's ideals?"

Nefertari took a deep breath to calm her shaking voice, "No my King. While it was true I was infatuated with you, I immediately accepted your choice in your private affairs. I admit I held a tiny bit of hope inside me that you would have your interest sparked after our brief encounter when you had descended back to our kingdom, but I was not really surprised to find out you had chosen another. I only wish now I had been clearer with my parents to how accepted I was that you, our beloved Pharaoh, who had sacrificed so much personally, had found someone who made you happy, even if that person was not me. I will not beg for you to spare them, I have seen how truly hateful and greedy they have become and am ashamed of my shared blood." Nefertari's eyes began to overflow with more tears, "Please forgive the faults of my bloodline, my King. I never wished for Lady Anzu to be hurt, in fact, I find her your perfect match."

Nyla's eyes began to burn with rage towards her daughter and she made several threatening gestures towards Nefertari as the guards had stepped in to hold her back from harming her own daughter. Rashid simply stared at his daughter with dead eyes and spoke the back of her head as she refused to speak to them let alone look at them, "Daughter if you had been his Queen, we could have it all. Wealth, status, power for eternity. Perhaps I should have prayed simply for a less disappointing child rather than a healthy one." His cold words sent a sharp jolt to Nefertari who continued to only stare at the Pharaoh. Gathering her dignity she bowed her head to her king, "My Pharaoh, may I move away?"

Atem nodded solemnly and watched the defeated and broken girl move past her parents back to her friend's arms. "Lady Arsinoe, your father is Lord Methusuphis and your mother Lady Renen?" Arsinoe bowed before answering, "Yes and my elder brother is Captain Abasi, your Majesty. Atem acknowledged the information with another nod before resting his hand on his propped fist and closing his eyes in deep concentration.

Finally, he opened them again and look out to Mahad this time, "Is there any way to track to curse down?" Mahad brought his staff up to his shoulder, "The curse has been found and eradicated, my King. Atem then looked at the apprehensive girl trying to stem her never-ending tears, "Lady Nefertari I formerly release your presence from here, you are free to return to your chambers with Lady Arsinoe. I advise you not to remain here and watch your parents' demise."

Nefertari swallowed back against the lump in her throat and nodded her thanks to Atem, giving another timid, but a respectful bow and glancing one last time to her once-beloved parents who refuse to look back as their only child, the intent painfully obvious and the hurt shattered her control as she left the room quietly sobbing in her friend's arms.

Atem then removed any pity in his expression he felt towards the girl and looked onto the criminals at his feet. He stood from his throne and looked straight at Mahad, "Summon the God Anubis."

Nyla began to wrestle against her chain violently as the seal on the floor, emitted by Mahad's staff began to glow an eerie gold and a giant, terrifying jacket headed male rose from below.

Atem moved down the steps and stopped before the demoness, the Millenium Eye shining through the golden crown on his forehead. Once he reached right before the edge of the circle, Atem bowed respectfully to the immortal, a gesture that was followed by every other occupant of the room beside the two prisoners.

Standing back up, Atem addressed the growling goddess, "Great God Anubis, these two have been found guilty of breaking sacred law and practicing forbidden arts against a member of the royal family, my chosen consort. I ask for the reweighing of their hearts for their souls harbor great ill-will in my kingdom."

The jackal-headed god nodded and scooped the frantic prisoners with one hand, not at all put off by their attempts to flee and waved his hand out to the desolate area of the hall. At once the grand scales of judgment appeared with the legendary feather of truth waiting on one end.

Anubis stepped forward and plucked out Rashid's heart from his chest with a long, menacing claw and placed it on the empty side of the scale, it slowly sank all the way down to the floor, proving his tainted soul. He then repeated the process with Nyla and watched as the scales immediately dropped onto the floor, a testament to the level of impurity of her soul.

Anubis then waved his hand once more and the scales disappeared with a wisp of smoke, to be replaced by a terrible snarling monster with the head of a crocodile and body of a lion. Anubis walked with slow and steady steps over to the demon and dropped the two screaming prisons inside her waiting mouth, ensuring the cease of their existences. The dual animal beast then vanished and Anubis turned to face Atem once more, with a silent crossing of his arms over his chest, Anubis disappeared back down below into the underworld realm of the demons.

Atem took a deep breath and glanced around at the ashen faces before him, "Go rest we shall deal with the rest of this mess in the morning.

AN # 2

Ok So if you are wondering,

1.) There is a difference between black magic Rashid and his wife used and the typical dark magic Mana and Mahad use. Black magic is forbidden because it's intent is to harm and dark magic is simply utilizing the literal power of the dark without harmful intention, I should make a note here that Mahad is technically a "light" monster card in Yugioh duel links and the dark magician is obviously "dark" so I theory he can use both light and dark magics and as his apprentice, Mana should have knowledge of this difference as well.

2.) The reason everyone is freaked out by the description of the shadow curse shall be revealed in the next chapter as well as the reasoning behind everyone's apparent change of characters. Sorry but I promise it's worth the wait.

3.) Lastly, no the spells aren't any particular language, I literally just copied what my baby was randomly making up this evening.


End file.
